Second Life
by LunarNix
Summary: Natsu is FairyTail's energy. His cheer being well known as well as his ability to get anyone back to their feet. Yet this pink haired dragonslayer has his own dark side. One which can be set free, only through music. Natsu is a singer, a famous one at that. What would happen if his guild found out about his biggest secret?
1. Secrets

**_A/N: what? I'm writing a new book while still unfinished with others?! How dare I! Oh well, I've had this idea for a while so I figured why not. I don't know if I'll make this one long or short yet. But we'll find out together. So on with the story! ~_**

* * *

Music could barely be heard from the nearly soundproof studio. A teen, roughly 19 years old stood in the recording booth, headphones on and ready. He listened to the instrumentals he'd gotten so accustomed to, waiting for the next verse to play. And just a moment later he took a breath and sang. His voice flowing out of him with such passion and emotion that his recording director was in awe as he'd been so many times before.

The teen's eyes were closed, his slightly tanned arms raised as he poured pure emotions into the mic before him. As the song came to a close, he opened his eyes, dragging out the last note before cutting it off and waiting for the signal that recording had stopped.

"I swear it's like you're always getting better, good job." the director spoke through a speaker in the booth as the room was completely sound proof. "You can go for today."

"Alright," The teen exited the room with a light smile. "I'll see you next week then."

"Good job, Night-kun!" A female with long caramel hair cheered. "That was beautiful as always."

"Thank you Karin." Night replied softly. He accepted the drink she'd brought him with a smile before she started talking about his schedule for the next week.

"So, next Thursday there's plans with the Fiore radio station and Saturday another recording session." Karin listed, "Wow, Night-kun's free for a whole week! Lucky."

Night chuckled. It was a rarity nowadays but things have been calm enough lately that he could focus on his career without worry. "Yay." He cheered to himself. "Maybe I'll go on a vacation then."

"Be careful whatever Night-kun does." Karin warned, "I don't want to find out Night-kun injured himself. Okay?"

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled. "I won't."

She narrowed her eyes sceptically but let the passive reply slide. "Oh, that's right."

"What?" The teen said, draining the last of his drink. "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah, Sorcerer's Weekly called again." Karin sighed, "They want to meet Night-kun for a modeling shoot and interview."

"Please remind them that I don't want pictures taken. I don't mind the interview though." Night sighed. That magazine was persistent and he didn't really care for the photographers that much. "You know how to take care of them, I'm counting on you."

"Leave it to me Night-kun." Karin said with a playful salute.

"Alright." Night smiled in return then waved to his director and manager a good bye and left the room. "See you next week!"

As he passed a mirror in the hall, he stopped for a moment. Night walked up to his reflection with a small smile. He would hide his career as a singer for as long as he could from those around him. After all, he was betraying them with a false front. If they found out what he was really like...he didn't even want to think about it.

Night raised a hand to the mirror, touching it lightly. If he was ever found out, he might have to say goodbye to one of his lives. But he wouldn't be able to bear it. Not at this point.

He lingered for but a moment longer before pushing his fingers through his spiky pink hair and walking on.

 **_-The Next Morning-_**

"Natsu."

The pinkette sat writing the lyrics of his next song in a small notebook. He was wrapped up in the task. Not paying any attention to the fight around him or the fact that a certain blond had sat across for him, trying to get his attention.

"Natsu!"

Looking up, he finally noticed Lucy, the guild's resident celestial mage, right in front of him. "Oh, hey Luce." He quickly hid his notebook in a pocket inside his jacket, continuing, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering what you are focusing so intently on." She said pointing to the notebook he'd just hidden. "This is one of the first times I haven't seen you join in on the daily brawls."

The pinkette shrugged, "I'm making a list of groceries. Erza lectured me about my house and eating habits last night." Just a little white lie but it was half true. Erza had helped him clean his house properly the night before after he'd asked. Ever since he'd gotten his career in music, he became more conscious of his health and keeping appearances. Happy had been shocked to say the least when he came home to see the house spotless and clean.

"Yeah, Erza was talking about it this morning." Lucy grinned, "That's good."

"No kidding, I never knew the joy in finding what I was looking for right away." Natsu joked. Lucy laughed, making the pinkette smile. "It's kind of refreshing so, I think I'm gonna keep it clean."

"Good to hear that." A new voice added. Natsu glanced to his side to find Erza sitting down beside him with her daily strawberry cake. "No more mystery pests popping out of your fridge."

The dragonslayer chuckled. The conversation drifted off of him and into the idea of taking a job until Natsu heard a familiar tune hit his ears. Gray had just entered the hall, humming the pinkette's newest single, just released yesterday. He was always surprised how fast that the songs he'd made spread, but this just made it take a new turn.

"Gray!." Natsu called, getting the mage's attention. "That's Night's new single right?"

"Yeah, just fresh from the works yesterday." The raven said, as he reached their table. "This may be one of his best songs."

"Oh? You listen to Night?!" Lucy questioned. "He's that mystery singer that you can never find a picture of?"

"Yep, he must have some disfigurement or a really badass scar." Gray said, sitting beside Lucy.

"Or he's really clever." Erza grinned.

"How so?" Lucy asked.

"It's pretty obvious." Natsu piped in, "He won't get caught in a sea of fangirls if he goes out in public." That was one of the minor reasons he'd never reveal himself.

"That's impressive flame-brain." Gray teased, "Did you come up with that yourself?"

"I may be an idiot but I'm not stupid ice princess." Natsu shot back.

Erza sighed, "Either way, I think he has a really gorgeous voice."

"He sings with a passion you don't get from most of the other singers that high in the list." Lucy smiled, pulling out her phone and searching through it. She set it in the center of the table and a song started. Night's new song.

Natsu leaned back slightly, closing his eyes to listen with pride as his friends singing his song (albeit off pitch). It was nice to know they enjoyed his music. Even with its darker tones. As the song drew to a close, he fought with himself not to join the others in singing it. Especially when that would go against all the hard work he'd put into keeping his life as 'Night' a secret.

Lucy was crying and Erza was staring at her cake. Even Gray looked emotional. The guild hall was mostly silent, only those who hadn't noticed the music playing were still in their own worlds. "I wonder what this Night person has experienced to sing songs this sad."

"That's something only he knows." Natsu sighed, getting a strange look from Gray. "What?"

"Nothing, you just seem to know the guy by how you talk about him." The raven said flatly.

"Nah, I'm just going by his music." Natsu silently scolded himself for letting his front slip a little bit. "Maybe he'll give his reasons in Sorcerer's Weekly."

"Eh? How do you figure?" Erza asked, setting her fork down on her now cleared plate.

"Don't you listen to the radio," Lucy said, saving Natsu from answering, "He's giving an interview next week that's will hit front page."

"It is his first printed interview." Gray sighed, "Lucky bastards."

"I'd give all the money I got from my last job to meet him." Lucy started another song, one of the very first songs the pinkette had ever recorded. It had been a while since he'd hear it. It took Natsu getting up and walking over to the bar to keep himself from singing aloud this time.

"What's up Natsu?" Mira greeted. "Wanna help me for a little while?"

"With what?" Please say anything that involves the library. He silently pleaded in his mind. There at least, he could hum to himself and no one would care.

"Can you help me put some records away in the library?" Yes!

"I don't mind, beats sitting around doing nothing. Where are they?" Natsu said, standing.

"In Master's office. They're in a box with last year's picture book on top." Mira explained, "I'll be there in a moment."

"Don't worry about it," The pinkette grinned widely. "I got it."

"If you insist then..." Mira was stumped but let him go by himself. Natsu just hoped he hadn't looked as if he was desperate. Though he didn't mind, anything he could do to let him sing outside of recording or the times he was home alone was heaven sent. It was the only time he felt like himself.

Natsu opened the door to the library, box in hand and listened for anyone else being there besides him. He let out a sigh of relief when he confirmed he was alone. "Ah, might as well get started."

Natsu started putting the records away, humming one of his songs. Before he knew it, he was finished with the work he'd been given. He frowned and turned his attention to the various piles of books left out and shrugged. He leaned against one of the tables and started to sing.

This one was his favorite so far. Each word filled with emotions he had to hide. Things he would never tell the others. Thoughts and memories he'd hold in forever. Music was his only escape from hiding. A breath of fresh air underwater. But this made his fear of being discovered that much more terrifying. His true feelings are things that were not 'Natsu Dragneel' but rather of the darkness that rivaled even the dark mage Zeref's magic.

But even so, he couldn't help himself. He loved to sing as much as he loved his magic. No perhaps more than that. Especially since his next string of songs are going into his first album. Natsu was excited and getting so impatient in waiting for that recording session. It would be long and he could sing for longer. Just the thought lightened his mood substantially.

Natsu jumped and stopped singing as he heard the sound of books dropping to his right, towards the library's back room. He could feel his chest tighten as he stared into sapphire eyes, fear pulling him down.

"N-Natsu?"

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 _ **What? A cliffhanger? Who caught him singing? Will they tell the rest of the guild? I'll get the next chapter out soon for you guys!~**_


	2. A Close Call

_**A/N: So Homecoming week was this past week and I didn't get to write much from running around so much, especially during the Homecoming Games on Thursday and Friday...(us Juniors won! yay) I didn't expect this story to take off as it did and I'm sorry for keeping this chapter back for soo long! You guys are amazing and your reward is...*drumroll*...the newest chapter!~**_

* * *

"N-Natsu?"

Shit. Shit. Shit! Natsu could feel his stomach hit the floor and his chest tighten in panic. Inwardly cursing himself as he shouldn't have taken the risk to sing while still inside the guild hall. He knew he wouldn't get away from this with his secret fully intact. It would be a miracle if he could even keep the brunt of it hidden away. Here he stood, filtering through a million and one different ways to get out of this situation while staring into the hazel eyes of the guild's top bookworm.

"Levy." Natsu clenched his fist, feeling how they'd become slightly sweaty. "How long...how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." She admitted. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I didn't." The pinkette replied. "You didn't hear anything."

"What?" Levy knelt to pick up her fallen books, "What do you mean, I heard you singing."

"No. You didn't." He persisted, "Just forget the past few minutes never happened."

"Natsu..."

"Please...Levy."

The girl was stumped. She wanted to push for every little detail. But the serious expression the usually cheery pinkette now held told her to just trust his judgement.

They stood in silence for what felt like forever. Natsu's emotions boiling under the surface while he waited for Levy to answer. Luckily he didn't need to wait for very long and he let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding as Levy nodded.

Natsu was truly relieved it was Levy that caught him. If it had been anyone else, he would've been screwed. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned lightly. This close call had worn him out and it wasn't even noon yet. Geez, he was ready to go home and sleep until next Thursday.

"Hey, Natsu?" Levy piped up, catching the pinkette's attention.

"Hmm?" he hummed, leaning against a table covered in precariously stacked books.

"Why do you want to keep your singing secret?" She asked. "You could find a job in the music community and earn even more alongside what you get from the guild."

"And have Gray and Gajeel have something else to hold against me?" Natsu shot back through a laugh. "Even if they didn't. I don't feel like giving them something to hang over my head."

"Why would they do that?" She was visibly confused."Your singing is professional level. They wouldn't be able to say or do anything of the sort."

"You'd think so."

"I know so."

Natsu glanced at the bluenette, a soft depth behind his eyes reminiscent of a deep ocean. "Levy, when's the last time you listened to the radio?"

"Who was the artist in the number one spot for that week?" Natsu clenched the table tightly, feeling the wood creak under his touch.

"Um..it was that new artist, Night, that no one-" Levy's head shot up, eyes fixated on the mage before her. "No. Natsu you're..."

"Now do you know why I don't want to tell?" He sighed, "I can deal with fangirls. I can deal with the deadlines and schedules. But...my music is like looking into a broken mirror." The teen held a hand before him, staring into his palm. "It's me but at the same time, distorted."

"You're worried about what the guild would think? That they would think you're hiding something about your past? Every of FairyTail has a past they hide at one point or another." She chuckled lightly, "Since when has the mighty Salamander worried about such trivial things?"

 _Since I started this whole double life..._ Natsu thought as Levy sighed at his silent reply.

Levy just shook her head. "I don't think it's possible to say anything bad about what you're doing. They'll just accept it as just another part of your life. You're not the only one with a second job."

"I know." Natsu dropped his hand, "But it's not the same."

"Well, you never know. It might just be." Levy had her stack of books in her arms, carefully walking past the pinkette. "I'm going back."

"Levy. I'm serious." Natsu said before she reached the door.

"I won't tell. Don't worry." Levy replied as she exited the library, leaving Natsu to silence and his thoughts.

The pinkette let out another yawn inhibited as he followed. After all, he was no longer in a mood to sing and he's finished the job Mira had given him. Besides, it was lunchtime. He could smell something good and he wanted whatever it was.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly. Much too slowly for Natsu's liking. It was still to early to leave but too late for anyone to still have anything good to talk about. So he ended up writing in his notebook. Not lyrics this time. But the grocery list he'd used as a cover up just hours before. It was true that Erza had helped him clean his house and his cupboards as well, so he needed to stock them up again.

It was quiet. A rare peace that the guild could enjoy only around this time. Natsu didn't mind the silence. In fact the only ones left in the guild were Cana and Mira at the bar, Gajeel and Levy settled at a table near the back, Gray sitting on his own next to one of the windows towards the front of the hall, and Natsu himself in a back corner.

"Natsu." Gray called from his seat before the pinkette just gave him a look that told the mage to get his sorry ass up instead of yelling across the room and after a shout from Cana having to do with keeping the peace, he obliged. The ice mage

"What do you want snowflake?" Natsu yawned, turning a page in his notes to write a few more items to his list before closing and pocketing the book.

"Wanna spar? Loser buys dinner." Gray said as he leaned against the table. The dragonslayer couldn't help but grin. Anything to lift the boredom sounded like heaven right now.

"Sure, why not. Been a while since I kicked your ass." Natsu grinned.

Getting cocky are we?" Gray teased, stretching his arms as he moved towards the guild exit.

"Can you blame me?" The dragonslayer followed him, knowing already where they were going.

"Nah. I've been itchin' for a fight all day." Gray slipped his hands into the pockets of his, surprisingly not stripped, jeans. Although his shirt had been long gone since lunch.

It wasn't very long before the hints of the river could be seen in the near distance. The pinkette could feel his adrenaline rushing through his veins as they stepped closer. By the time they reached the bank and stopped, Natsu could feel his heart beating in his chest. He was prepared and he was ready.

Gray walked a good few meters away, putting some distance between the dragonslayer before sliding into his starting stance, "Come on flame brain. Let's do this."

"With pleasure." Natsu replied, sinking into his own stance, low and feral, waiting for the ice mage to make his move.

Luckily, he didn't need to wait long. _  
_

 _"Ice Make Lance!"_ Gray shouted, carving his makeshift weapon and rushing forward. Natsu dodged swiftly, swinging a fiery arm towards the other's side, just being blocked by Gray pulling his arms into his body and pushing himself to the momentum of the swing, lessening the impact.

"That all you got?!" He taunted, a vicious but excited gleam in his eyes.

"Not even close." Natsu said, already moving for his next attack.

"I sure hope not!" Gray grunted as he narrowly dodged a sweeping kick to his legs.

"What about you, ice princess?" Natsu said, taking a breath in. _"Fire Dragon Roar!"_

 _"Ice Make Shield!"_ Gray sighed lightly, prepping a counter-strike. "What about me?"

"Is this all _you've_ got?" The pinkette paused for a moment, watching Gray's movement.

"No way in hell!" The ice mage launched forward, meeting Natsu head-on.

* * *

Only a few hours later, the sun had set and the two mages were sitting on the hill facing the river. Natsu had lain back, gazing at the stars above him. Gray was playing with his magic, creating little sculptures of ice. Both boys battered lightly with a few scattered bruises. The bluenette now sitting in his boxers, his shirt and pants settled in wrinkled piles beside the river. The only sounds being that of the river itself and any townspeople still wandering about at this time of night.

Natsu closed his eyes as a light breeze passed over the pair, gently tousling his hair with a cool touch. As much as he enjoyed the warmer months, he couldn't help but admit how much he actually favored the colder weather. The way his overheated skin seared with the chill of winter. The sharp contrast of temperature that he enjoyed. Although the pinkette tended to either stay home or hang out at the guild during those months. But this year would be different.

His career in music meant he would have to drag himself outside and downtown to the studio for various recording sessions and interviews. Natsu frowned at the thought and pushed it aside. It was still warm as it hadn't quite reached autumn but too cold for summer. Too early to think about winter.

Natsu was on the verge of falling asleep with his thoughts as Gray spoke up, making him jump lightly. The pinkette didn't catch what he'd said and made Gray repeat it again, "Idiot. I said are you going to go to the festival this year?"

"Oh...Yeah. Don't I always?" The Harvest Festival to mark the start of Autumn. The guild throws a huge party and everyone ends up drunk and singing drunk karaoke. Natsu had gotten a laugh when Gajeel serenaded Levy during last year's. "Besides, isn't there going to be a band playing for us this year?"

"Yeah, Serenity. A pretty cool band." Gray then frowned. "But they are expensive to hire."

"It is an anniversary of the guild's creation though. So maybe the old man wanted to do something special for us." Natsu yawned. He stood and stretched thinking it was time to head home. Seeing his motion, Gray followed with a yawn of his own.

"That would make more sense." The ice mage stood, moving to his discarded clothing. "I'm going home."

"See ya ice princess." The pinkette called.

"Uh-huh, bye flame brain." Gray sighed as he made his way up the hill an out of sight, leaving Natsu to stand there on the hillside.

The only light being that of the moon and scattered streetlights around town as he started to head to his now clean hut on the edge of town. All the while his thoughts turned to the upcoming festival in just a couple short weeks. Serenity is high up on the charts in his agency. He had the privilege to meet their manager a few times although never revealing himself to be Night. The band was passionate and worked together well in the pinkette's opinion. Their music was all too proving of this as each album they released flowed together like one fluid tone. Something he could envy but he never really wanted.

He was fine working alone. He'd made it this far by himself after all.


	3. Radio Show

_**A/N: Hello guys! I'm so frickin' sorry this took soo long to get out. When I wrote it the first time, i hated it and rewrote it. It's still not where I'd like it but at least its finally written and out. Your feedback not just here but on my other accounts is outstanding and I thank you so much for your support this far and in the future~**_

* * *

No good. This was going to be impossible.

It was the day of the radio show and here Natsu was, fretting about his outfit. He couldn't wear his usual outfit since he was going up to the Sorcerers Weekly building for the interview. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be recognized and since he wasn't going to be at the guild that day...the pinkette let out a frustrated sigh. This was harder than the S-class trials had been.

Natsu looked at the pile of clothes around him with a frown. It wasn't that he couldn't put an outfit together, he was rather good at it, he just didn't know what to wear.

"Natsu~" Happy called as he floated into the room. "Ah! What happened in here?"

"Nothing, I'm looking for a new outfit. Just trying something different." It wasn't a complete lie, but it rolled off his tongue smoother than he wanted it to. Natsu hated lying to the little exceed but this was just something that wasn't easy to explain otherwise.

"Oh. Okay!" Happy flew back out saying something about giving a fish to Carla.

It wasn't ten minutes before Natsu growled in defeat as he opened up his nightstand drawer, pulling out the little communication lacrima that was inside. He thought of Lucy as his activated it and it wasn't a minute before she picked up.

"Natsu? It's rare to get a call from you."

"Lucy, I need your help." He hated to say it but he needed the girl's opinion.

"What for?"

"Just get your fashionable ass over here and bring Levy with you." Natsu deactivated the red, putting it back and going to flop on his couch while waiting for the girls. He knew it was risky in getting Lucy's help but he had an excuse in mind that would completely distract her and make her seriously help him. It wasn't too long before he heard two taps on the front door. "It's open!" the pinkette shouted, frowning as he heard a third pair of footsteps.

"Wow, this is a mess and we just cleaned the house." Lucy sighed as she caught sight of the bedroom.

"What's with all the clothes?" Levy asked as the pinkette walked to them.

"I need your help. I have no idea what to wear!" Natsu was internally freaking out. "I have somewhere to be today and I need to dress nice."

"Ooh, is this a date?" Lucy teased the teen, quickly squealing in delight as he didn't reply. Natsu gave Levy a glance, catching the knowing look she threw and nodded.

"Let me guess, you want stylish but not overly so. Something that suits you but doesn't." The celestial mage began to ramble on, pulling Levy with her. They tossed several different options at him, although most were rejected, before the found something that fit.

"I guess this means you'll be missing out on the radio show today?" Lucy asked, holding a shirt up to Natsu. She frowned, tossing the shirt back into the mess before comparing another she held under her arm. "That sucks, I was looking forward to listening to it with you."

"Sorry Luce, I can't ditch this." The pinkette said, clicking his belt into a comfortable tightness. "It's important to me."

"Wow, sounds like you really like her." she commented, looking everywhere but the pinkette. Natsu cringed lightly. It was strange calling his career a girl but instead of dwelling he just nodded. His singing was important to him. About as much as any girl he'd date.

"Lucky girl. Good luck" Levy commented, a grin slipping onto her features as Natsu slipped on the last article of clothing. He walked over to the mirror and just smiled.

"Hell yeah!" It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple red hoodie with a black fitted shirt, dark grey jeans and black boots that reached just above the ankle. He had pushed the red sleeves up, showing the black sleeves underneath. Natsu wrapped his scarf in place (having had set it down while changing) with a smile. "I look hot."

"I didn't think you'd have these types of clothing." Lucy admitted, starting to put everything away. "I've got to say, it's quite a shock."

"I do though and don't worry about the clothes. I'll put them away when I'm back." Natsu sighed, already not looking forward to coming home. But one look at the time was all he needed to be pushing the girls out of his house. "Damnit! Okay girls it's been lovely and thanks for helping me but if I don't leave now I'll be late!"

"What?! You should have told us you were running that late!" Lucy scolded, playfully hitting Natsu's shoulder. The fire mage chuckled lightly glancing to Levy who was mouthing "good luck" to him. He could feel his cheeks turn red. Oh well, Levy already knows this day is important. Natsu didn't even care that Lucy was cheering him on for his 'date' and even going far enough to tease the pinkette.

It was ten minutes later when he finally arrived at the Sorcerers Weekly building and by then he was seriously concerned. The teen's written interview was to be written by Jason who, not doubt, would try and convince Natsu to get a picture in. He sighed and made sure to pull his hood up and slid on his sunglasses, only hoping that it was enough to keep everyone from noticing.

Natsu walked as casually as he was able to the front desk. The girl who sat behind it jumped, started when he'd spoke up. "I'm here to see Jason."

The girl looked up, an intense blush marring her cheeks as she went to shout, "Nig-!" Natsu quickly pushed a hand over her mouth, feeling the heat from her cheeks as she did so.

"Please tell me where I can find Jason." He put a bit of pleading into his voice, as well as a soft growl that he'd learned would make people shut up quick. Although the pinkette never figured out why. It must've been the same as if Lucy flashed her breasts at someone.

"T-third floor, r-room 43." The girl could barely speak without a stutter. "I-I'll tell him you're c-coming. The elevator is on the l-left."

Natsu nodded, "Thank you, but I'll be walking up," flashing the girl a soft half-smile before heading towards the stairs. He hadn't even reached the stairwell when he heard her squealing about meeting Night. The pinkette shook my head with a smile, if only they knew that he could hear them squealing about of hot they think he looks. It was very awkward if he did say so himself.

* * *

"COOOOL! I get to be the first to interview the famous mystery singer Night! COOL! COOL! COOOOOL!"

 _'By god kill me now,'_ Natsu groaned. He had hoped that Jason would at least not shout 'COOL' as soon as they saw one another. He hated that word so much now from hearing this man shout it so many times during his trips to FairyTail. "I assume you are Jason." The teen said with a sigh.

"Yes! It is such an honor to be able to meet you Night-san!" The blond looked as if he could die happy (a fate the pinkette was all too willing to dish out if he so much as muttered the word cool again). "Please come this way."

Natsu sighed, this was going to be one long interview. He followed Jason into the little radio booth, meeting the team he would be doing the show with. When he entered the room, the first thing he saw was the very last person he'd expect to see.

The pinkette backed up a step, shock passing over his features as he stared down the blond before him. Sapphire eyes met jade. The other male froze in the middle of his laughter, his mouth dropping.

"Sting…"

"Natsu…"

Natsu didn't know how to get out of this situation but to grab Jason and pull him into the studio booth, closing the door behind him before speaking again, "I swear that if any of you tell who Night really is," Natsu's eyes flashed golden, his magic raising the temperature rapidly, "You will feel a dragon's wraith." A few shaky nods and another "COOL" from Jason before the pinkette sighed, letting his magic disperse.

"First Levy, now you, I can't believe this!" Sting watched Natsu growl as he dropped his hood and removed his sunglasses. "Lady Luck must be out to balance her favors to me."

"Well, this was surely a surprise, Natsu." Sting chuckled, "Who'd of thunk it? The great Salamander doubled as the mysterious Night."

"No one. That's why I haven't told anyone." Natsu sighed before turning around with a sharp glare to Jason, "I swear to fucking god if you say cool one more time…"

"A-aye!" The man squeaked, moving to the two others in the room, one the show host and the other in charge of the sound. Sting couldn't help but laugh at Natsu snapping, but could also understand how tense he was.

"I swear your secret won't be told to a single soul." The blond grinned, wrapping his arm around the other mage. "Don't need you in the same boat as me, now do we?"

"What? That you happen to be a model besides your job as Guild master?" Natsu replied smoothly, "Naturally it would get out if you had your face plastered in the centerfolds of Sorcerers Weekly. But in my case…" The teen broke off, a heaviness weighing down upon his chest.

"It wouldn't be as easy," Sting finished, "Your music and your outwards personality clash."

Natsu sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair, "I don't need to have to deal with the guild getting on my ass. Especially that ice princess."

"I don't see Gray having any room to talk shit. Last I heard, he sings like a dying animal." The blond smirked, feigning death. Then Natsu couldn't take it anymore, he burst out with contagious laughter.

"No shit!" The pinkette cried between breaths as Jason made his way back over with another man in tow.

"Alright boys! The room's all set, we're going live in a few minutes." The dark haired man reached out a hand, "The name's Blain, I'll be interviewing you today." He held out a hand to each of the laughing boys, shaking theirs, and moving into the recording booth.

"Let's get this started." Jason said, pushing the two dragon slayers into the booth. Natsu growled from his pushing, but Sting knew how terrifying this interview was going to be for the fire mage. Not only would this be Natsu's first interview as Night, but all of Fiore was bound to be listening in today to hear the speaking voice of the top vocal artist in the entire country. Actually, this would be Natsu's first interview ever. That made him nervous. What if he slipped up? What if the guild (the entirety of which he had no doubt would be listening today) discovered him? No, that's not likely. He needed to push everything back. He had a show to do after all. But once he stepped into that booth, he was calm.

* * *

 **Back at the guild**

* * *

"Hey Lucy, have you seen Natsu?"

"He's out on a date."

Gray just stared at the blond in shock. He had just wanted to spar with the dragonslayer, but now finding out that he had apparently started a relationship…oh, that pinkette would never hear the last of it.

"That oblivious moron on a date? I doubt it." The ice mage sat next to Lucy, wrapping an arm around her as if he was about to tell her that her goldfish died. "He's probably off somewhere screwing around."

"I don't know about that," Lucy sighed.

"Natsu was pretty serious." Levy said as she passed by the table an armful of books in her hands. Gajeel, who was lingering behind the girl, scoffed.

"Speaking of that idiot; why can I smell him on you?" He growled.

"Well, he did call me and Lucy over this morning to help him." Levy grinned, not looking at the jealousy she already knew would pass over her favorite dragon slayer's face. "He was running late when he left."

"Whatever. I don't care about that idiot." Gray scoffed, "Gajeel, fight me."

The iron mage raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's wise, princess?"

"I'm not a-!" Gray began, quickly getting cut off by Lucy's shouting.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" She turned the crank on the radio, a pair of familiar voices passing through the speakers.

 _"So, Mr. Eucliff-"_

 _"Sting's fine. We are going to be chatting for the next hour after all."_

"Sting? Why is he on the show, I heard it was only going to be Night?" Lucy frowned.

"He _is_ a model, Lucy." Levy grinned, slightly shocked that the blond didn't know this.

 _"I believe you know Mr. Night here, care to elaborate a little bit?"_

 _"Hmm, that's a bit…"_

A new speaker came across the radio with a voice smooth as silk. So much so that all the girls were either blushing like mad or cooing with one another over his speech.

 _"Not at all. We don't know one another that well. Only the occasional run in or so."_

 _"How cruel!"_

Sting's whine was followed by laughter. Laughter Mira had heard so often. She knew that voice. She knew it. She just couldn't place who's voice it matched. She tried to put it out of her mind, although the discomfort was still there.


	4. Hangout and Heartache

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm writing the last half of the next chapter now and** **WILL** **have it uploaded tomorrow.**_  
 _ **As always I hope you Enjoy! ~**_

* * *

Natsu was walking down the hallway of Sorcerer's Weekly - chatting quite loudly with Sting as he went - his hood up and glasses on. The interview went off without a hitch, to both Natsu and Sting's amazement. The pinkette had no doubt that this radio show was to be watched over and over again by his fans. Some of which being the girls of Fairy Tail. He sighed at the thought of walking in and have them fawning over a recording of his voice.

"It'd be your own little harem." Sting teased.

"Eww, no." Natsu frowned, giving Sting a look of horror, "I don't want Erza, Lucy, or anyone in a harem that involves me."

Sting shook his head, "All the women at Fairy Tail are either cute or gorgeous. I don't see how you haven't picked a favorite yet."

Natsu coughed, a light blush crossing his feature as they exited the building as he muttered to himself. "That's not entirely true..."

"Yeah, I-" Sting turned sharply to face the pinkette with shock. "You're kidding..." Natsu remained silent. "No way!" Sting shouted, startling the people around them.

"Quiet down." Natsu hissed at the ecstatic blond and dragged him into the nearest restaurant since they had been looking for a place to eat anyway. They had been greeted by a waitress that was clearly hitting on Sting and me while showing us to our seats. Natsu slipped off his good and flipped his sunglasses into his head and Sting had to cover his ears as the girl squealed.

"Oh my god! You're _the_ Salamander!" She cried, her voice high and loud, making Natsu's ears hurt. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you in person!"

"Miss, please do us a favor and speak a little quieter." Natsu sighed, "Dragonslayer hearing is very sensitive." The girl quickly apologized, taking their order and rushing off.

"That was a little whirlwind of trouble." Sting said, rubbing his ears. "How did that not affect you?"

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage, loud and rambunctious comes with the title." Natsu grinned. But that didn't mean that her voice hadn't slightly affected him. His ears were ringing dimly, settling into a low background hum.

"So who's the lucky lady to catch your interest?" Sting asked, leaning against his hands with a mischievous grin. Natsu gave him a flat look.

"I had honestly hoped that you'd drop that topic." The pinkette sighed, taking a sip of the tea that had just been served to them.

"Nope. You let it slip, you get to answer my questions." Sting took a sip of his drink and cleared his throat. "So who is it?"

"I'm not telling." He watched Sting's grin widen.

"Okay then, if you don't want to give me a name then describe her."Natsu already knew that a few details would instantly give her identity away. He didn't want this idiot trying to play matchmaker. But he also knew that Sting wouldn't leave the topic alone either.

"Fine." Natsu finally groaned as the blond leaned forward, not wanting to miss any details. "She's kind of short, just below my chin. She's also older but only a few years older than I am. She is pretty well known. She's kind and sweet. She has a smile that can either melt your heart or make you do something you don't want to. She is a mage of course and her magic is something else. It's beautiful to watch." He went on and on..and on. Sting eventually covered the chatty pinkette's mouth, not letting the male continue in his rant.

"Okay, I get it." The blond sighed, "You _really_ like this girl."

"You don't even know the half of it." Natsu said after pulling Sting's hand away. "It's a completely new emotion for me."

"I bet." Sting sighed, "At least you have a chance with your love interest. I've been friend-zoned."  
Natsu coughed on his drink, startling the waitress as she walked over for our order. "You've been what?!"

Sting rattled off our order and sighed with a sad smile, "There's no chance for me and...you know what? I'd rather not talk about this." The blond shook his head as if ridding himself of a bad memory. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Sting." Natsu stayed silent for a moment cautious when he spoke again, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He repeated.

"Sting." Natsu repeated in a warning tone giving no room for him to escape from this conversation.

Sting gave him a look between fear and begging. He didn't want to speak about it but he also knew why Natsu would be so stubborn about him telling...but he could take a guess. Something like this was bad the keep inside. He's seen heartbreak destroy people and Sting didn't want to end up as another number in the count.

"You have to promise not to go after them though," Sting frowned, "It's not like they would have seen me in any other way."

"I promise." Natsu settled back in his seat, preparing himself for the story and to also keep this fresh promise.

"Well, me and this person have known each other a while, spending a lot of time together in the years we've known each other. Last year, I figured out my feelings and confessed two weeks ago." Sting smiled almost fondly, but the broken look in his eyes couldn't be mistaken. "But you can tell how that ended up."

Natsu nodded, his blood and magic boiling beneath his skin in rage. Dragonslayers only mate once, like dragons, and only to one person. If that person were to reject them it's equivalent to death in a slayers mind. This was one more reason he didn't want to confess his feelings for the girl. He didn't want to be rejected. "I'm sorry Sting."

The blond glanced up and laughed, "Why does it look like you're ready to go kill someone?"

"Because, he or she rejected you." The pinkette clenched his fist, struggling to keep his emotions and magic in line, though his efforts weren't able to stop the severe temperature increase. "Your one chance for a mate." He growled.

Natsu jumped as Sting put a gentle hand over his fist, looking up at the blond. "Yes but I already knew of this outcome when I decided to fall in love to begin with."

The pinkette opened his mouth to speak before closing it again, not knowing exactly what to say. He just gripped Sting's hand and swore he'd help him through this and praying he didn't end up on the opposite side of this. In the same, perhaps worse, heartbroken state.

After that, they changed the subject instead trading off the big news of each other's guilds. Natsu didn't have many interesting ones but he knew Sting wouldn't either or so the mage had thought. The fact that this guy was guild leader had surprised him when he had first heard from Sting after the grand magic games. It was apparently a lot of work to run a guild. Natsu knew this of course, even before Sting was appointed, but hearing all the work from someone just a couple years younger than you...it was a real eye opener.

"We need to see each other more often." Natsu sighed, stretching out as they exited the restaurant. "It's nice just having a day out like this with someone other than the guild."

"Is that the only reason you came to hang out with me after the meeting?" Sting pouted. "I see how it is."

Natsu brought the younger slayer into a headlock, messing with his hair. "You know I didn't mean it that way. Tell you what, how about you come hang at the guild for a little while?"

Sting broke away, fixing his hair using the window of a nearby ship, surprising a poor lady who happened to glance outside. Sting waved an smiled, mouthing a little apology, making the woman blush. The blond turned back to me, "I'll go on one condition."

"What is it?" The fire mage knew he'd possibly regret inviting him.

"You tell me who has caught the mighty Salamander's eye." Sting grinned mischievously, "I want a name."

The pinkette's expression was torn between horror and embarrassment. The flutter his heart did when he remembered that the other dragonslayers would be there today. Levy was bound to try and get Gajeel or Wendy to listen in on anything they said. She wouldn't dare tell them his secret. But those two might be able to figure him out anyway.

If not by his voice but by the pictures he knew Jason snuck. Although the man assured him that his picture would be edited so his hair was darker and not show his full face, he was taking a gigantic risk in his exposure. Natsu hung his head in exhaustion, these few short hours taking more out of him than any battle he has been apart of to date.

Sting frowned as he noticed the mood drop around the pinkette. He couldn't say much that would cheer him up. The times when Natsu was down about something were far and few between and although this wasn't the first time he's seen the mage this way, he was powerless in cheering him up. Sting settled into step next to the mage, glancing to his open left and stopped walking. He grabbed Natsu's arm and made him stop.

"What is it?" Natsu sighed as he turned to face the blond.

Sting pointed to a clothing shop with a grin, "Let me dress you up."

Natsu looked between him and the store, "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Natsu."

"Sting."

The blond pouted, "Why won't you let me?"

Natsu stayed silent for a moment, as if thinking of an excuse before speaking again, "Because, my closet is full." Sting gave him a look as if to say that he wasn't so stupid to believe that.

"Come on." Sting replied, pulling the pinkette behind him as he entered the store

"Damnit Sting, let me go." Natsu argued as Sting ignored him and began matching outfits up with a big smile on his face. It was that very expression that told him he wouldn't be getting away.

The blond shoved an outfit at Natsu, pushing the reluctant pinkette into an open changing room. "Change into that and let me see." Natsu let out a sigh and hung the outfit one of the hooks throughout the stall. He slipped each piece of clothing on and realized that he might ask Sting to help him next time he needed a new outfit.

The arrangement wasn't by any means simple, but it was stylish and fit the mage's body proportions well. The white fitted tanktop underneath a loose fitting flame pattern t-shirt, the black skinny jeans with rips that clung to his legs almost like most clothing did when you jumped in water, the high-top shoes, that looked more like boots to the pinkette, black with a white tongue and laces, and even the dark jacket that barely came down to his elbows. It all seemed to fit him perfectly. Natsu stepped out of the stall, making sure to keep an eye on the door so no one took it as he stepped in front of the mirror to check how he looked.

Natsu sure wasn't disappointed. If he thought he looked good when he walked out the house earlier today, looking at these clothes made him realize just why women were always out shopping. His slightly tasseled hair only added to the look, making him appear wild. Which was his favorite look.  
"Damn that looks hot." Sting smiled smugly, clearly enjoying his creation. "I'm buying that for you."

"What?" Natsu jerked his head up, staring at the blond who was checking the outfit and how it fit. "No, I can't let you do that."

"I got paid to do that little show-"

"So did I."

"I don't care, I'm buying it as a thank you for hearing me out today." He smiled, shooing Natsu back into the changing room.

The pinkette shook his head at him. Every time the blond came to Magnolia it was the same. Food. Outfit shopping. Hangout at the guild. Although he had hoped that this time he could have not bought him another outfit for his overflowing wardrobe.

Natsu grumbled the entire time as he changed, Giving Sting the outfit into his expecting hand. "Next time, its on me." Natsu frowned, though he couldn't deny that he was kind of glad.

"Whatever you say." Sting purred, practically skipping like a little girl all the way to the register. Natsu adjusted his scarf and exited the store, waiting for the blond to follow.

It was already starting to get dark. Fairy Tail was getting one of its famous parties underway by this time. Especially when the whole next week was going to be planning for the Festival. This year they were supposed to be getting a famous band to play for us for the after party where some of the towns folk got to hang out at the guild hall and interact with the mages of their town's guild. Last year's was the first of which they've done, it's popularity reaching almost that of the annual Fantasia parades.

The guild was excited and decided that they'd hold one every six months to a year depending on the feed back. This time would be the second, an exact year since the last. But just from sitting outside that clothing shop, Natsu could hear that it was already the talk of the town.

The sound of the door opening made Natsu look up, Sting had finally exited, a bag in hand. He tossed the bag to the seated pinkette. "Now let's go see that guild of yours." Natsu nodded, rising to his feet and following the blond towards Fairy Tail, already dreading their arrival.

* * *

 _ **Another side note, there is a poll on my profile right now having to do with another story of mine called 'My Dark Lover'**_

 _ **The point of the poll is to let you guys choose who Natsu ends up with. There is one character on the poll however that wouldn't usually be romantically involved (I haven't seen any between these two yet either) and although I don't mind writing incest I'd like to let you guys choose.**_


	5. A Game of Guessing

**_A/N: So I finished this chapter a bit late…oh well. Further proves I shouldn't make time related promises… :3_**

 ** _As always, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Natsu could see the guild beginning to come into view. It wouldn't be long before the possibility of two of his biggest secrets being leaked to them. There was nothing he could do about it though, especially with Sting looking so happy to see the other members that he hadn't been able to catch up with in a while. Too bad that in order for him to visit, Natsu had to reveal his love interest. What a shock (or perhaps not) it would be for the blond.

"I wonder who it is." Sting was practically bouncing on each step.

"You'd never guess in your lifetime."

"Don't underestimate me." The blond grinned, "Is it…Cana?

"No."

"Lisanna?"

"No."

"Bisca?"

"She's already taken. Did you forget that she was married?"

"Erza?"

"I don't have a death wish."

"Juvia?"

"No."

"Evergreen?"

"Dating Elfman and no."

"Damn, that doesn't leave many to choose from." Sting frowned as they turned a corner. They were almost a block away when Natsu saw Lucy walking before him, entering this guild with a loud greeting.

Lucy.

Shit.

Natsu grabbed Sting, making him turn sharply to face the pinkette. The mage giving him a desperate look, "I need to tell you…I lied and said I was going on a date today!" Natsu said quickly, gripping Sting's shoulder with more force than he probably realized at the time. "The rumor has probably spread through the entire guild by now!"

"Ow, let go!" Sting shook himself out of Natsu's grip, rubbing his shoulders, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I forgot. I like _completely_ forgot!" Natsu cried, internally freaking out. He didn't even come up with a lie about the events of the date. He had planned to start planning a fake date story after his interview but he clearly hadn't. Natsu was in for it now. It was going to be so bad and he just knew Lucy would be pissed at him. "Damnit!"

Sting watched the pinkette freak out, biting his finger trying to think of a way out of this. The blond ran a hand through his hair and walked over, hitting the agitated boy over the head. Sting pulled Natsu towards the guild. "Calm down, I got this."

"But what am I gonna do?!"

"Natsu-"

"I told Lucy that I was going on a date so I could do my interview!"

"Calm-"

"They're gonna know Sting!"

"Nat-"

"What can I do?!"

"Natsu just-"

"They'll know it's me for sure!"

"Shut up, Natsu!" Sting snapped, quickly gaining Natsu's shocked attention. The blond sighed and regained his composure, giving Natsu a smile, "Let me handle that part."

"But..." Natsu fidgeted.

"Don't worry so much." Sting had been shocked to say the least. He didn't think he had ever seen the pinkette in such a frantic state. Even during all the battles they had shared, he never showed any sign of fear or worry about the outcome. Yet here he was, freaking out over something so little. Well, it didn't seem like such a big deal to him. Sting gave Natsu no choice but to trust him as he pulled him towards and in the guild doors, greeting the members loudly, "Guess who came to visit!"

There was a silence as everyone turned to the door and then a collective cheer, "Sting!"

A group of members crowed around them, leaving Natsu with no escape. He could feel the anxiety rising further and tried to push it down and hiding behind a fake smile. "Yeah, I ran into this idiot as I was walking by Sorcerer's Weekly."

"That interview was so funny!" One member laughed, his friends around him joining in.

"I didn't know you knew Night-kun." Juvia smiled as she pushed through the crowd. "Soo lucky!"

Natsu's smile faltered. The whole guild had listened to his and Sting's interview. He looked up and noticed Sting glancing his way, their eyes meeting. The blond gave him a mischievous smile before speaking. "Oh yeah, Natsu, what was the name of that gorgeous date of yours?"

"Eh?! Um…" Natsu paled-he should've known Sting would pull this-spitting out the first one that came to mind (which happened to have been the name of the waiter that had served them that day), "Kisa."

Sting smirked, putting an arm around Natsu's shoulders, "Where'd you pick up someone like that. She was seriously hot man!"

"What, so this idiot was on a date after all?" Gray walked through the thinning crowd who had already greeted the two. "I can only imagine that it ended in disaster like most of our jobs?"

"No, apparently they were setting up for another date pretty soon." Sting grinned, "She was really sweet. Such a cutie."

"Y-yeah! Can't wait to see her again." Natsu chuckled nervously, feeling a glare in the back of his head. He shivered at the feeling, glancing around himself. No one was glaring his way, except for Gray but he was talking to Sting now. As he turned back around the prickling sensation returned. Natsu frowned and tried to ignore the feeling, heading over to the bar, greeting Mira with a smile. "Hi Mira."

"Hello Natsu," She leaned over the counter with a smile, her long hair slipping over her thin shoulders and framing her bright eyes, "So I hear you've gone on a date, give me details."

Natsu blushed lightly, "There's nothing much to tell…" He tried to avoid the question, again feeling that tingle on the back of his neck. Whipped around his eyes this time meeting with Gajeel's. The slayer weaved through the crowd of members, sitting next to me at the bar. "W-what's your problem metal head!"

Natsu felt his heart rate pick up, not good. Gajeel would be able to smell a woman on him…or lack of woman. The mage grinned and chuckled, "Ge-he, I wonder how long that will last."

"What will Gajeel?" Mira asked, passing a drink to each of the slayers.

"Igneel did tell you about mates…right, Salamander?" Gajeel spoke low, so only I could hear. "I don't smell any women on you anyway." Damnit. "You didn't go on a date at all."

"Yeah well, keep that to yourself." Natsu growled in warning. "I have a reason for saying so."

"As long as you keep Levy out of whatever you're doing…I don't care." Gajeel sighed, downing his drink and motioning for another.

"Too late for that." Natsu frowned feeling Gajeel's magic spike beside him, "I don't plan on endangering your mate. Relax."

"How'd you-" His expression showed shock and a little embarrassment. Natsu tapped his nose and the slayer face palmed. "Oh…"

"You're an idiot. How she chose you I will never know." Natsu chuckled behind his glass of fire whiskey, eating the delicate flames that surrounded the rim of his glass.

"Trust me I'm still trying to figure that out." The raven chuckled, watching Levy and Lucy fangirling over something. By the sound of it, it was the interview that had aired that day. "Those two are freaking out about that singer guy's interview over there. It's a wonder that they have so much to say about him."

Natsu frowned, only nodding in response. How the hell girls could gossip so much he had no clue. "And about Levy…like I said, I don't want her involved at all."

"You'd better not." Gajeel huffed, downing his next drink and wandering off back to where the girls sat, cringing as Juvia joined them and said something that made the three girls squeal. There goes another person who knows he's hiding something. Natsu took a drink from his glass and sighed. At this rate he'd be completely exposed before Sorcerer's Weekly even hit the stands this coming Sunday. He was already about to pull the risk as he was taking just by being seen with Sting right after the interview. Even just being seen in the halls of Magnolia's Sorcerer's Weekly building with Sting was a risk in itself.

"Well, that seemed important." Mira said as she handed Natsu another glass. "Care to share about it."

"Not particularly, it's a Dragonslayer thing." Natsu grinned at the woman, feeling his heart beat the littlest bit faster. "But where were we before that moron joined in?"

"Mira! Another barrel?!" Cana called from the other end of the bar, making Mira's smile falter slightly.

"If you want one you have to get them from the back, you've already drank all that we had brought out before dinner." Mira called back with a chuckle that resembled a growl.

"But I dun' wanna get up!" Cana whined, making the silverette sigh and walk to her, leaving Natsu by himself. Which he honestly didn't mind, it gave him a moment to breathe.

Looking around himself, Natsu didn't even understand why he had freaked out so much. Everyone was still doing their own thing and the world hadn't come crashing down yet. He finished of his whiskey and watched the guild's activities until Sting made an appearance.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't stick around more often." The blond sighed as he dropped into the seat beside Natsu and yawned. "The level of energy here is always incredible."

"If you did come around more often, you'd be used to it." Natsu chuckled.

"Says the guy who has unlimited energy." Sting scoffed. He leaned back, using the bar as a back rest. It was silent for a moment until Sting sat up and turned sharply to face Natsu. "I just remembered!" Natsu felt his stomach drop. Of course Sting remembered that promise. "I want that name."

"Do I really have to?" The pinkette frowned, speaking low for only the blond to hear, "If that name somehow got out while I had 'gone on a date' wouldn't that kill my chance."

Sting thought for a moment, "As true as that is, you also know that friends don't break promises." Damn him.

"Fine, but if this gets out…" Natsu leaned over, whispering the last part and watching in satisfaction as the blond's eyes widened.

"Okay…note to self, never expose you." Sting sighed, shivering lightly as he pushed away the image that formed in his mind. "So now will you tell me?"

Natsu looked around to Gajeel, making sure that he wasn't paying attention and muttered the name in Sting's ear. The blond smiled mischievously, "Ooh you're so dead if that guy finds out."

"Why do you think I haven't asked her out yet?" The pinkette frowned. That man was about as bull headed when it came to anything related to the girl. But then again…it's not like he had enough of a suicidal tenacity to go and ask him for permission to date her. "Besides, with my excuse of dating somebody, I don't want to look like a cheater."

"Ah, I can see your point." Sting gave the mage a grin, "Just promise I'm there when you ask her out."

"That depends on the day." Natsu smiled, "But I want to try and ask her during the festival after the open house in two weeks."

"Giving the "date" enough time to blow over?" The blond asked, watching Cana walk past Gray and making a comment about his lack of clothes.

"Exactly. I may be a little dense but even I'm smart enough to know that somethings take time." Natsu chuckled, "I want that chance to count."

"Just don't blow it like I did." Sting sighed, "I lost that chance."

"No, I think you may have just confused him. You know how he is." Natsu grinned, he had a sneaking suspicion since Sting had told him he'd been rejected and honestly, anyone could put the pieces together. "Perhaps he's thinking it over, especially since he isn't even by your side right now like usual."

"Yeah that…" Sting paused, shock filling his features, "But I didn't say it was-!"

"Of course not." Natsu felt his grin widen, "But you had given enough clues that I have no doubts."

Sting ran a hand through his hair, "Shit…"

"Don't worry. I won't tell." After all, the blond was keeping both of his most dearly held secrets. "And I can promise you he just didn't expect it. Go talk to him and work it out. I guarantee that he's beating himself down for being so hasty in his decision."

"But how are you so sure?" A pink flush formed in the mage's cheeks. He had left his guild for the interview without saying goodbye. He didn't even tell Lector he was leaving when he did.

"And they call me the dense one." Natsu face-palmed, giving Sting a pat on the shoulder, "Go talk to him." Sting stared at the floor before him and nodded. Of nothing else, that was a sign that he'd try. And try was good enough.

Natsu stood, stretching his body before ruffling the blonds hair and walking over to where his team was sitting, barely hearing the muffled thank you behind him. That's one relationship solved, now to start on his own and he had two weeks to do so.


	6. Friends on both sides

It was quiet in the guild hall on Saturday morning. Strange for anyone who knew anything about the guild. No fights broken out and no drunk karaoke singers on the stage yet. There was no loud gossip or catcalls quite yet or any chatter at all for that matter. Then again Natsu had walked in just a moment after the hall was opened for the day. The sun itself was barely making it's appearance this morning as he opened one of the large doors into the dimly lit guild.

As he expected, only one person was present. Mira was seated at the bar laying against her arms. But as soon as she heard the doors close behind Natsu, she perked up, turning to face the pinkette. "Morning Natsu." She greeted with a sleepy yawn. It appeared that she had been on duty to open the hall today.

"Hey Mira." Natsu smiled, sitting next to her at the bar. She was half slumped over, a mug of coffee before her as she tried to wake herself up. "Late night?"

"That's an understatement. Every time Sting or any visitor is here the parties last longer." She replied with a fond smile. "And it's only going to get busier from here out. There's only two weeks until the open house and harvest festival."

"I wonder why Gramps decided to have them on the same day." Natsu wondered aloud. Usually he would have them on separate days, not that the pinkette was against having them together.

"Well that band, Serenity, is expensive to hire so he poured the jewels for one day and decided to push the two events together." Mira sat up, her spine cracking lightly as the stiffness worked its way out when she stretched. "No doubt trying to save up a little for the damages from the brawls that can and will break out."

"Oh come on. You know the old man is quite fond of those brawls." Natsu said with cheerful sarcasm.

Mira giggled, thinking back to the one the previous night. "No kidding. He even joined in in the last one."

"Happy said he completely wiped the floor with Gajeel and Gray." Natsu chuckled.

"That's to be expected if you make a chair fly into his face." Mira added with barely contained laughter. "That look on his face was priceless."

"Too bad I left early then." Natsu sighed, "I missed the best part."

Mira took a deep breath calming herself, "Why did you leave? Last I saw you were having a good time."

Natsu shrugged off her question, "It was nothing big. I just wanted to leave early." It wasn't a lie. Though it was mainly due to his recording session in a few short hours and he needed to be up early. Not that he'd tell her that. "Dragon Slayers gotta rest sometimes too."

"That's true." She said with a smile. Mira stood, picking up her mug before moving around to the other side of the bar. "Would you like some coffee? It's still fresh."

"Sure. I'm gonna need all the energy I can get." Natsu sighed. He wasn't sure how long the recording session would be but if he were to venture a guess then it would be all day. That was fine with him, it was just the matter of _who_ he would be with today. He mentally sighed.

Natsu was recording his entire album today with five songs that weren't released over the radio. Those songs were the big selling point and he had only given the music scores to the musicians in charge of him last week. But the group were fast to pick up on a new song and were always ready with the instrumentals once the date for recording came around. Of course it wasn't as if Natsu couldn't play any instruments at all. He was actually quite good at playing the guitar and piano so in his slower songs or those with lengthy guitar solos, he recorded those song's instrumentals himself.

Overall, Natsu was satisfied with his career as a singer and enjoyed it along with his job as a guild mage. In the past several months he was ecstatic to find a balance between the two. However, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that he could hide his identity as Night for much longer. At least not from the one person who holds his heart.

Natsu glanced up, watching Mira pour their cups. A faint smile graced his lips as a memory passed through his mind. Although it quickly faded away, his smile fading along with it. He had two weeks. Two weeks to prove his love to the girl, two weeks to court her, and two weeks to figure out how to either keep his singing career secret or tell her out front. He let out a sigh, slumping against the bar counter as Levy's words from earlier in the week flashed through his mind.

* * *

 _"You're worried about what the guild would think? That they would think you're hiding something about your past? Every of FairyTail has a past they hide at one point or another. Since when has the mighty Salamander worried about such trivial things?"_

 _ **When I started this whole double life...**  
_

 _"I don't think it's possible to say anything bad about what you're doing. They'll just accept it as just another part of your life. You're not the only one with a second job."_

 ** _"I know. But it's not the same."_**

 _"Well, you never know. It might just be."_

* * *

When he thought about it, that was the start of people finding out his identity. First it was Levy, then Sting...he didn't want to even think about the guild's reaction if Gajeel figured it out and shouted the news across the hall. Natsu knew he wasn't doing anything wrong but he also knew that he would be bombarded with questions that he didn't have enough courage to answer. He shuddered at the thought and pushed it out of his mind just in time for Mira to slid his mug in front of him, the warm aroma of cinnamon and mint wafting over his senses.

"Here." Mira said cheerfully, looking more awake by the second. "Drink up."

"Ah, thanks Mira." Natsu grinned, reaching out to grab the drink. "Just what I needed."

He sipped at the warm drink, sighing as the drink seemed to fill him with a little bit of energy energy. They settled into a comfortable silence as the suns rays began to light up the guildhall, sliding through the windows like delicate silk curtains. It was a really good morning and Natsu felt himself looking towards the rest of the day with excitement. He was just waiting on a call from his manager to let him know which room they'd be using this time.

Natsu pulled out the lacrima and set it on the bar in front of him, glaring at it lightly while it sat there doing nothing. Karin would be in trouble if she forgot to call again. He briefly remembered the last time she forgot to call and he was stuck at the attendance desk at the studio tracking her down. Although she did give a very honest apology so I forgave her since she said it wouldn't happen again. But as various guild members began to stagger in he became worried. If he had to wait at the front desk this time he had no doubts that he might end up being found out since the attendants all know him around the studio but that doesn't mean that a random artist passing by couldn't overhear him being called by his stage or real name, both of which are widely known through Magnolia and Fiore as of late.

Natsu eventually gave up on waiting and took a chance to call her. He picked up the lacrima he'd been glaring at before and channeled his magic to activate it. It didn't take long before an image of Karin fazed into view and he could already tell that she'd go on a desperate apology spree. Natsu mentally braced himself as her teary voice whimpered making the members closest glance over in mixed irritation and curiosity.

"I'm soo sorry Natsu-san!" Just as he predicted. She looked every bit as frantic as she sounded causing Mira to give Natsu a worried look. He shook his head at the mage and mouthed 'she'll be fine' before she nodded, moving to take some trays to the scattered members. "I was honestly just about to call you!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry, sorry..."

"Nah, it's all good. It's not like I won't have time to get over there and meet up with you all." Natsu chuckled, hoping he'd take what he said next as a hint to be careful what she said. "I'm just sitting in my guild right now, ready to head your way." She looked as if she'd been kicked, but Natsu knew the best way to lift her mood. "What do you say we go for some Karaoke afterwards, we can get Jed and Kyle to come with and maybe the others too."

"You mean it?!" Well it didn't take long to cheer her up. "Honestly?! Truly?!"

Natsu smiled, "Have I ever lied to you or the others?"

"No."

"Then it's settled." Natsu grinned, noting the improvement in her expression watching it go from depressed to ecstatic to sheepish as she spoke up again.

"Hey Natsu, if we all go to Karaoke..." She trailed off into a mumble.

"Karin, please don't mumble." Natsu sighed, "The lacrima doesn't pick up the speech well if you mumble."

"Will you sing if we go." She asked, this time louder. "Please, your the only one in our group that can sing, 'No Way Out' without botching it at all."

Natsu fell silent in mixed fear and thought. He knew that those sitting close to him were listening in. After all, it wasn't everyday when you learn something completely new about the famous Salamander. There were a lot of secrets he held from the guild and more behind those. He was iffy on letting anyone at the guild know he could sing since they could push him into singing in karaoke (the only thing that had saved him this far was Gray and his banters to keep them too busy) and thus reveal his identity as Night. But of course, it would be good blackmail materi...no. Natsu didn't want the guild to find out that much so he quickly changed the subject.

"But before we go anywhere or start making plans, I need to know where we'll be meeting up." The mage shivered lightly as he felt several eyes on him and remembered again that he was sitting in the guild chatting away with his manager and perhaps shocked several people that he even had friends outside of the guild. He knew he would get badgered for answers. Oh well, he'd thought ahead for times like these. He turned back to the lacrima, noticing her chatting with someone out of the lacrima's camera. "Karin-chan?"

"Yo, Natsu. You're really coming out tonight?" A new voice said loudly, making Natsu actually move the lacrima arms distance from him. "Hey sorry man."

"Mako-chan, I remind you every time, dragonslayer hearing is sensitive." Natsu sighed, rubbing one of his ears as the male came into view with a shout of annoyance from Karin.

"Lay off with the 'chan' it is hard enough dealing with Karin and Aya's stupid honorifics." The male whined in a playful tone.

"Well those two got both you _and_ me in the habit of using those 'stupid honorifics' Makoto." Natsu chuckled. He could still remember the look on his Team's face when he slipped up and used an honorific one day, calling Gray, Gray-kun. But even with the look on his face being as priceless, he was still pissed and was in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

"Yeah and I caught Shina using them the other day too." Makoto grinned, "She called Jed 'senpai' and man, the look on his face was, ah, priceless."

"I bet." Natsu chuckled as a hand came down on his shoulder, startling him. "Damnit Gray!"

"Who's this?" The ice mage yawned, draping an arm around Natsu's shoulders. "A friend? Is he from another guild?"

"No. He's not a mage." Natsu smiled nervously, shooting Makoto a warning glare not to say anything he shouldn't. "This is Ma-"

"Nice to meet ya man," Makoto cut off Natsu mid-sentence and greeted the ice mage, "I'm Makoto but just call me Mako, everyone does."

"Yeah, same here. I'm Gray." The mage replied, taking in his appearance, "Well well, Natsu. You actually have some pretty chill friends outside the guild."

"What's that supposed to mean, princess?" Natsu glared lightly his direction. Gray swatted his arm in retaliation.

Makoto chuckled, speaking again before the two mages got caught up, "Anyway we're hanging on the third floor today, room 35 I think. Usual time."

Natsu stood, finishing off his coffee, that was now cold, before stretching, "On my way then. Make sure Shuu is there today will you?"

"He will be, I'm going to get him now, just wanted to say hi."

"Okay, I'm gonna go into the lion's den, see you later." Natsu cut off the lacrima just to find Lucy walking up to him.

"Well that was interesting. who'd have thought you have friends outside of here." She teased lightly. Natsu sighed, he had already covered this topic with Gray.

"Who said I didn't." Natsu yawned, waving the mage off, "Do _you_ have any friends outside of the guild? Or any guild?" She thought a moment before nodding, "So do I. They travel though so It's not often I see them." A lie if he'd ever heard one but not to the point of being obvious. Although the 'friends' he was going to see were the musicians he'd gotten close to and _do_ travel often. "I'm off."

"Natsu," Mira called from the bar, "Will you be back here for dinner?"

"Nah, I might be out all night." Natsu seemed to have a moment as he remembered something important and thankfully exactly who he wanted to see walked in sleepily. "Wendy. Do you think Happy can stay with you tonight, I won't be home until late."

"Eh? Yes, that's fine Natsu-san." She said through a small yawn. "Just be careful."

"Alright." Natsu waved at her as he made an escape before he was caught in another round of questions. Although he wasn't even outside the guild when he could already hear the rumors fly and was dreading his return as he shut the doors behind him.


	7. Scandelous

Natsu walked down the main streets of downtown Magnolia with his hood up and head down. His ears tuned to the bustling market around him as he passed through, dodging many of its customers. It was perhaps the busiest time of the morning when many families and couples were more prominent than anyone else. Each shopping for the household necessities and whatever else. Despite the constant chatter around him, he had though it was a rather nice day. Although the indistinguishable conversations around him were becoming more dizzying the more time that past. Thankfully, he could see the studio in the far distance. A smile crept onto his lips, it had been a little while since he's seen everyone.

Especially in person.

Usually, at the end of each week, he would record the vocals by himself with the pre-recorded instrumentals. But every two weeks or so, they would meet up to record everything at once. Even then, it was rare to have all five of them there at once. Lizabeth and Kyle were the best keyboard and drummer he knew, Makoto was a really good bass guitarist and back up singer, often backing many of Natsu's choruses, and then there was Dana...where to even begin. She was once of the most recent recruits and also the most soft-spoken. But she played a mean guitar and was far better than Natsu was. Oh but he couldn't forget about Jed, their producer. He worked on balancing all the different parts and fixing any timing errors Natsu had missed in writing. There was also Karin, his manager and the one who stumbled upon him sitting in the park one day.

Natsu chuckled to himself remembering that awkward and life-changing experience.

* * *

 _Natsu sat on a bench, humming to a tune he'd had in mind for a while. It had become a hobby of his to write random poems and songs on missions only to come back and turn them into songs. This particular tune written after an event that could nearly have been more tragic if his team hadn't arrived when they did. A demonic creature had attacked a village, breathing fire over the fleeing townspeople and scorching them alive. Their screams could be heard for miles, cutting off abruptly as the flame-like beams touched them, disintegrating their bodies on contact. But the smell of burning flesh permeated the air in disturbing amount. One could hardly take a breath without gagging on the taste. Natsu had been lucky enough to whisk a pair of young children to safety, likely orphaned and traumatized for life._ _Their eyes were full of the terror they'd seen and the despair for everything they'd lost._

 _ **{ My family, long since gone~**_

 _ **It's been a long time since I cried and left you behind, buried in ashes~**_

 _ **It's hard leaving you that way when I never wanted to go~**_

 _ **Never wanted to leave you like that, alone and afraid~**_

 _ **Self-denial is a game I never would've played until there was no more you~**_

 _ **Cause I have learned that love is a word gets thrown a little bit too much~**_

 _ **The best excuse to fill this infinite abyss of my empty, shattered heart~**_

 _ **I would never ever have failed and lost you too~ }**_

 _He sang this part aloud, the piece that hit close enough to home that he couldn't help but let the words flow off his tongue. It reminded him of the days after Igneel had left and the months following until he had found Fairy Tail. It was his salvation and his prison. It allowed him once more the touch of family but reminded him what he had lost, and now, never to come back._

 _Natsu paused after he finished, hesitating the slightest bit before moving on to the chorus he had sung many times only to happen to glance up and notice someone was standing there with a look of awe on her tear-stricken face._

 _"That was so beautiful..." The woman said, removing her glasses to wipe at her face. "I have never heard anyone sing quite like that."_

 _"Um...thanks." Natsu replied, a bit confused at her reaction. It wasn't as if he'd thought himself a good singer by any means at all. If he were asked he'd say he couldn't sing at all._

 _It was another moment before the woman replaced her glasses and took a breath, turning back to give Natsu her attention. "By the way, aren't you Mr. Dragneel-san, the great fire mage of Fairy Tail?"_

 _"Yeah." He replied slowly as a card was held out before him. "What's this?"_

 _"My card. You have talent, and it's a manager's job to find and shine light on that talent." She smiled, "I'm Karin. Feel free to call me on my lacrima at anytime."_

 _"Okay..."_

* * *

At first, Natsu thought she was joking. But less than a week later he ended up getting a hold of her and realized it could be fun. Life at the guild was exciting and all but there were times when he found himself with so much downtime and had often thought about getting a part-time job outside of his regular missions. In only a few short weeks, he had met and produced a song that reached the top of every chart it qualified on upon the day after its release.

Even now, the thought that he was famous for something other than his destruction was still something hard to perceive and yet...all too real. It wasn't until the next song when he was gotten his stage name " _NIGHT_ " so he could remain mostly anonymous. Natsu chuckled to himself, thinking about all the crazy fun he's had since then.

Until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oi, Natsu~"

Well...there goes his nostalgic mood.

Natsu turned to face a pair walking out of an apartment building, arm in arm. The male, who had called out to him, grinned. He had short blond hair that looked like he had just woken up and left the house, his eyes were the darkest shade of onyx you'd ever see on a person. Almost every inch of his visible skin was covered in tattoos except for the front of his neck and his face. The girl that hung on his arm had her long hair tied up into a messy bun with her bangs shading one hazel eye. She too was covered in tattoos.

Natsu glanced over their tattered outfits with distaste, "Don't you own any real clothes?"

"These are real clothes," The girl purred, "They cover what they need to."

"Liz, you're not wearing clothes, that outfit is practically a shredded blanket." Natsu sighed, taking one glance at the male and repeated the action. "Don't get me started on you, Kyle. I can practically see your package from how high your rips go."

Kyle pouted, puffing out his pierced lip. "You're so mean."

"Uh-huh. And you're a saint?" Natsu replied sarcastically, starting to walk on, not worrying about the other two. He knew they would follow.

"You know what?" Kyle smirked, leaning on Natsu with an arm draped over his shoulder, "I am a saint. I'm so much of a saint that even you will bask in my glory!" He had barely finished his sentence when he jolted away from Natsu with a hiss.

"Don't play with fire and you won't get burned." Natsu chuckled, letting his skin return to its average temperature.

"Geez man," He rubbed his arm, "That was so not fair."

"Hey, I never said I was a saint either." Natsu chuckled. "By the way, we need to head on or else we'll be late. Although," He glanced over them, "It's nothing new to you guys. How long does it take to look that shredded?"

"A while actually," Lizabeth said while leaning against Natsu. "So, let's go then."

Natsu sighed and shook her off, moving to walk on ahead. Kyle had whining the whole rest of the way about unfair treatment and Natsu apparently having a gender bias since he was burned and Lizabeth got off easy. Natsu ignored his whining friend for the time being, wanting to focus rather on his songs as they were only a block away from their destination. A familiar face hanging around the studio building's entrance.

"Oi! Karin!" Natsu called out, catching her attention. He had only a moment of a fight or flee reaction before she ran towards them and nearly tackled him. Her sudden sprint towards them scaring the shit out of him.

"I'm soo sorry, Natsu-san!" she whined, tears brimming her eyes as Kyle and Lizabeth walked on ahead, leaving him to deal with the sobbing woman.

"What is it?"Natsu asked, noting the tenseness in her shoulders. He felt a pang of worry flit through him before he noticed her holding a magazine from Shatter, a publisher all about drama and rumors. Right on the front cover was a picture of him and Sting sitting in the restaurant where they had eaten after their live radio interview session. In the photo, Natsu had his hands over Sting's and was slightly leaned over the table and a light smile on both of their faces. A light blush cast over Sting's face. "Don't tell me..."

"We weren't able to stop them from publishing the pictures." She sobbed. "Whoever had taken the photos must have followed one of you all day after the interview was finished."

Natsu opened to the story, skimming over the major details. They had photos of them leaving Sorcerer's Weekly, captioned with questions of why they had been there together. Another small photo of them in the cafe where Natsu had been warning the waitress beside the one from the cover. On the next page were photos of the time when I was looking at an outfit Sting had picked in the mirror and after Natsu's little freakout. Scattered throughout the page were many scandalous questions. Questions about their relationship with one another and little rumors.

Natsu sighed and made a mental note to get a hold of Sting later and make sure him and Rogue weren't too shaken by this article. He could only hope that no members of FairyTail had read this but knowing his luck recently. Natsu could only sigh in exasperation, "Well, nothing we can do now. But these won't be on the shelves for long," As much as Natsu hated to admit it, they would be sold out soon as rumors such as this spread like wildfire. "I think we'd better be preparing for the worst."

Karin nodded, sniffling lightly. "I'm sorry."

Natsu smiled, putting an arm around her, "Cheer up, it's not like it's the end of the world." _Just the end of my love life for a little while._ As long as everything cleared up by the festival, Natsu couldn't care less. He guided them into the building, feeling a pair of eyes on him. He turned sharply, trying to pinpoint who was staring at him. But as soon as the pinkette had turned, the sensation went away. It was strange and Natsu quickly ushered Karin inside, wanting to get away from the feeling.

"Let's just get up to the room, we've left them waiting long enough." Natsu said, putting some cheer into his voice. If he let something like this affect him right now, it would probably bring along some attention to him even further. 'Night' has never been late when it came to song releases and he wasn't going to start now.

* * *

They walked upstairs, going over little things in his schedule that Natsu needed to remember, like his next interview and there was a teaser shoot he had agreed to (albeit reluctantly). Basically they would take some photos of him but leave out his face or recolor his hair which was well known to anyone Natsu associated with on a regular basis. Although he already knew that he'd be in some deep shit from Shatter's article.

Natsu sighed deeply as they rounded the hallway to the studio they'd be using. It was time for him to put everything else out of his mind and focus on the reason he was here.

They opened the door to find their little group arguing over something and Natsu sighed before entering. Apparently Kyle and Makoto had been arguing about something. "Can't you two stop for today?"

 **"But he started it!"**

Is this how Erza feels dealing with him and Gray?

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it." Natsu said with a stern look. "Look, if you can all get along today then we can all go to karaoke tonight."

Natsu smiled as they ask seemed to perk up. Why karaoke was so amazing to them he would never understand but if it kept them from arguing then it was all fine. "Come on, let's get this started."

Natsu glanced around the room, Kyle and Lizabeth were setting up their instruments, Dana was tuning her guitar and nodding to whatever Makoto was telling her. Jeb walked in shortly after, his voice cheery as he announced our standing on the charts.

"Who knew you idiots could keep the number one spot for so long?" Jeb ruffled Natsu's hair as he passed. "I'm so proud of you all."

A warmth spread in his chest as Natsu smiled. This crazy group was part off his home away from home. Another family he wouldn't leave as long as he had the choice to stay.

"Oh come on old man, you know perfectly well that we are awesome!" Makoto grinned cockily.

"Yeah yeah, come on you brats," Jeb chuckled fondly, "We have several songs to record today. So if you all can go into the sound booth now."

Natsu smiled, he wouldn't have to be told twice. He opened the door to the both and stepped in, moving to where his microphone was set up. "What's first? Solaris?" Makoto made a sound of confirmation as Natsu reached for his headphones. "Let's start then."

Time for 'Night' to begin.


	8. Ramble

_**A/N: Thanks for all your feedback, it's relieving in a way to know that people like this book so much! I've been trying to narrow my updates to once a week but making it within two weeks is a bit hard recently. But I'll try harder and also tomorrow (or today because it's like 12:12 am) a new chapter of My Dark Lover will be posted so look out for it.  
**_

 _ **As always, I hope you enjoy!~**_

"Aaaaand that's a wrap!"

Everyone cheered sleepily, several long hours of recording and all the hype for the groups plans afterward couldn't even give them much motivation to complete the recording. It had taken a few breaks to get everyone motivated after a stump. On a normal day they'd blow right through but an album recording was different. There were several new songs that they hadn't recorded beforehand that needed intense practice and several runs before recording. Many times they had to stop and restart the songs again but things had wrapped up sooner than expected which had been a boost in everyone's confidence.

The last song came to a close and Natsu slipped the headphones off, letting out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He loved to sing at any and all parts of the day but now his voice felt somewhat hoarse. He'd need to drink a lot of tea with honey before bed to avoid losing it completely. Especially since he would be singing even more tonight and he had to report to the guild in the morning for a mission Erza had warned him of during the middle of the past week.

"That was awesome," Makoto cheered, putting an arm around the pinkette. "You just keep getting better!"

Natsu chuckled, running a hand through his hair nervously, "As good as someone without a vocal coach could be."

"Why don't you get one?" Dana asked quietly from behind her guitar. "Then you could get even better."

"If I was interested in being the best then yeah, I would get one." Natsu chuckled, "But I just want to share my music with everyone."

"It's that attitude that all of us are here to begin with." Kyle called from the doorway, "I wouldn't want to play with a cocky bastard or some gold digger."

"You pretty much just described yourself," Lizabeth said, passing him to put up her keyboard. She gave him a wink and his face paled. Though it didn't take him long to bounce back.

"O-oi! You take that back missy!" He called after her, he vanished from the doorway. Not long after the door shut, everyone still inside the booth started laughing, so loud that you could likely hear it outside the soundproof booth. "And you guys shut up too!" Kyle's voice called over the speakers, only adding more for them to laugh at.

"Did you see his face?" Dana giggled as she slipped on her jacket.

"His face was so red!" Makoto said, swinging his guitar over his shoulder.

"And what was with Liz's little seductive wink?"

"Dunno but it was funny as hell!"

"What do you mean by 'dunno?'" Natsu chimed in, pulling his jacket over his tee. He couldn't see how they hadn't known about Lizabeth and Kyle yet. "Those two have been dating for a while now."

Makoto and Dana turned to the pinkette in shock, shouting in unison. **"What!"  
**

"Yeah, they live together. How did you think they weren't lovers already?" Natsu sighed in exasperation. He was friends with a group of idiots. "Geez, and people call _me_ dense."

"You are dense, idiot." Makoto deadpanned.

"How so?" Natsu said, a tick of irritation making him smile. "I do happen to remember helping you out a few weeks ago with Marie."

"Okay, okay!" Makoto said cutting the pinkette off. "That's better left out of this particular circle of friends. They would never let me live it down!"

Natsu smirked, "That's why it is my blackmail material."

Natsu chuckled at the horrified expression Makoto wore. Oh yes, he was holding that incident hostage for a special occasion. It was bad enough that Makoto would be hounded for months on that mishap and the core of many inside jokes between the two.

"You wouldn't dare tell anyone! Would you Na-chan!?" Makoto pleaded, "You promised!"

"Well Mako-chan, I don't quite seem to remember." Natsu teased, "Did I make such a prom- Ouch!"

Natsu rubbed his head that Kyle had just swatted, "Stop teasing him."

"That's bad Na-chan!" Lizabeth giggled, completely hanging off Kyle's arm. "Because we've got some blackmail too." She held up a copy of Shatter magazine, more specifically the newest issue.

"Oh come on..." Natsu groaned, "Really? _That's_ your best weapon?"

"Well yeah. It's not like we have much otherwise." She frowned, seemingly disappointed in his reaction.

"I didn't know you knew Sting, Natsu." Dana said with shock and a hint of fangirling. Look out Sting, you have your own Juvia.

"You know how I'm a Fairy Tail mage right?" They nodded. "Well I met him during the Grand Magic Games, before he became guild master."

"That's cool and all but why are you two sitting in Granny Friar's shop holding hands?" Makoto said, looking through the article. "Damn, they are making you out to be a couple in every way."

"Yeah, I know." Natsu sighed. "It's honestly not what they make it out to be."

A pair of arms snaked around Natsu's waist, "Oh really? That what are you?"

Natsu jumped at the sudden touch, almost lashing out at the blond behind him. "Stop fucking around Makoto! We are just friends."

"Really?" They all chimed.

"Really." Natsu replied with a serious tone. "Now come on, I want to get this Karaoke party started before it gets too late."

It wasn't too much longer after that that everyone was finally packed up and ready to move to the next location. Kyle had taken Liv and Dana to reserve the room ahead of their group so it was just Natsu, Makoto, and Karin walking out of the studio building.

"It's a shame that Jeb couldn't come." A pouty Makoto whined.

"He has a family to save you know." Natsu chuckled, "His wife's cooking could kill someone."

"I think I still have a meatball rolling around from the time she invited us over for dinner." Karin sighed, "As sweet as that woman is, I didn't think it was possible for her cooking to be that horrid."

"Like your rice cakes are any better." Natsu teased, "What kind of a flavor is blueberry squid?"

"I don't know but it tasted as scary as it sounds." Makoto grimaced. "Sorry Karin-chan, but honestly."

"I know, I know. But this next week the flavor is cherry hamburger so it'll be better." Karin replied with bright determination.

 **"How is that any better!"** Natsu and Makoto cried in union.

Karin pouted, walking ahead of the two. Natsu sighed. Honestly, there was only one person's cooking he looked forward to. But he wouldn't dare tell her so. "I can't wait for this day to end..."

"Hmm? Why?" Makoto asked. "Is our karaoke nights so bad?"

"Eh? No. Did I say that out loud?!" Natsu asked slightly horrified.

"Yeah..." Makoto's expression twisted into a mischievous smile. "Oh? Were you thinking about your girl?"

"That's none of your business." Natsu blushed. "Just forget about it."

"What? Why?" He chuckled, "How long have you been dating her?"

"We're not dating yet and I don't see why I should tell you anyway."

"Because we're friends and you've got dirt on me." Makoto grinned, "It's only fair."

"Nah, I think I'll pass." Natsu sighed in relief as he could see the karaoke bar just down the street. "Besides, won't your girlfriend get jealous if you're talking about a girl other than her?"

"She knows she's the only girl for me." Makoto said proudly.

"Didn't you say the same about the last chick too?"

His smile dropped a little, "That's not nice man."

"Everything is fair in love and war." Natsu said, sticking his tongue out.

Makoto pouted, "So what's got you from getting with your love interest? Are you impotent or something?"

"I'm not impotent. I do know my way around the-Oof!" Natsu cut off as a hand struck him on the back. He tottered forward a bit before a voice spoke.

"Come on, I didn't need to know if you were unable to get hard or not."

"Shut up." Natsu growled, turning to face his attacker.

"Yo." The blond greeted, "Can't a man have a walk without all the bedroom talk?"

"What are you even doing here Sting? You were supposed to leave for home a few days ago." Natsu sighed.

"Rogue had taken a mission that would lead him back through Magnolia so I decided to wait here and leave with him." The blond replied simply. "Besides, I've booked a hotel until the day after the festival."

Natsu sighed, "Why wouldn't you just come back for just the few days surrounding it? And who gave you our studio number anyway?"

"It was me, Natsu-san..." Karin said from behind Sting. "I had asked one of the managers of Sorcerers Weekly for his lacrima extension."

"Hey, did you see the cover of Shatter?" Sting asked, his expression anxious. "And the article is making us out to be some secret couple."

"I saw." Natsu frowned, "Have you talked to Rogue about it yet?"

"He's not happy." Sting chuckled. "But once he's in town he's mine."

"Ooh, so you're going to follow my advice?" Natsu grinned.

"Advice?" Makoto said, putting an arm around Natsu's shoulders. "The last time you gave me advice I ended up breaking up with Lyra."

"You were the one who called me whining about how you 'didn't want to date her' but 'didn't want to hurt her.'" Natsu shrugged. "You asked me how to gently let a girl down and I told you. It's not my fault that you mixed it up and sent her crying to her brother."

"I still have chills from that memory." Makoto shivered.

Sting burst out laughing. "Seriously?!" Natsu grinned, trying to hold back his own laughter. It had been hilarious getting the message from Makoto in the morning about the situation. The pure fear in the man's voice paired with the angry brother in the backround was enough to send him in a laughing fit. "How did you manage to screw up so bad?"

"She's not from around here and her language is very confusing. I accidentally mixed up the pronunciation in 'your better off without me.' It came out as 'you shitfaced whore.'"

"Ouch." Sting cringed, "That's fucked up. But speaking of girls."

Natsu glanced up, meeting the look Sting was sending his way, "What?"

"You said you would tell her during the festival. Do you have any idea how?" Sting asked.

"You little...How come you told him but refused to talk about it with your Senpai!" Makoto whined.

Natsu sent Sting a light glare, "Not yet. But there's a little under two weeks to think of the way I want to tell her."

"Don't worry over it, Na-chan." Makoto grinned, "Just take all of your own advice and you'll be golden."

Natsu sighed, "I hope so."

Natsu took that chance to glance around as their group started to walk again. Makoto and Sting getting into a heated conversation about something related to modeling and Karin walking close beside Natsu, their arms almost touching. His gaze passed over a group of students before landing on a man wearing a full trench coat even though it was still fall and the temperature had yet to dip into anything resembling the beginning of winter. It struck him as odd but then again, people thought him and Gray as odd wearing summer clothes (or in Gray's case next to nothing) in the brisk of winter. Natsu didn't think much of the man, shifting his gaze on ahead until a short flash of light shined from that direction. Natsu turned to the source, but he wasn't the only one.

"Damn, paparazzi." Sting cursed. "Wherever we are going there better be private rooms." He growled lowly. "These guys have been following me all morning."

"There was one outside the studio this morning too." Natsu sighed, "There might've been one stuck on me as well all because of Shatter's article."

"That's bad though!" Karin said, trying to keep her voice low. "We're trying to keep your identity a secret from the public."

"Shit man." Makoto huffed, "You're in for one hell of a storm."

"I know. As long as my identity stays under wraps until after the festival...I'll figure something out." Natsu frowned, a queasy panic trying to invade him. "Although I don't like the idea of telling anyone to begin with."

"I always wondered why." Sting sighed. "Before I found out it was you, I had wondered why but honestly it's very clear."

"My music is overwhelmingly dark or has morbid themes." Natsu said, "Even some of the brighter songs have a tint of darkness to them."

"Not recently though." Makoto chimed in. "This last album is actually quite bright for something you normally write. Maybe by the next album you'll be writing similar to Serenity."

Natsu shrugged, "I don't know about that. But I do know that my guild will fuss to no ends trying to get the truth behind my music out of me."

Sting nodded, "That's Fairy Tail for you. I'm assuming many of your songs are about some of the missions you go on?"

Natsu nodded, "My debut was about the tragedy in Risonae."

"Damn. That was a hell hole." Sting frowned.

"I had met two girls, both orphaned by the beast and covered in burns. One died later that night and the younger of them lived. They were siblings." Natsu said. "My team would have gotten there sooner if a group of dark mages hadn't gotten in the way. Perhaps we could've saved them both."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Sting said, ruffing the pinkette's hair, " _'The ball of Fate forever rolls.'"_ Natsu looked up. "One of your quotes, right?"

"Mhm," Natsu nodded, _"'Let's just make sure it goes by our own directions.'"_

"Yeah." Sting grinned.

"Well, we're here!" Makoto cheered, "Come on! I get first song!"

Natsu chuckled, feeling his heart warm. Surely things would turn out. He hoped so anyway. He looked up to the darkening sky. A warm velvet glow caressing the buildings and passerby as the sun set. Natsu smiled as he heard Sting call for him and followed them into the building but not before taking one last glance into the street.

 ** _Flash!_**


	9. Silence is the Loudest of All

_**A/N: It has been becoming increasingly hard to keep Natsu's love interest a secret. A few lucky readers have guessed correctly (but I'm not going to say who). This is probably the fic that I've put the most work into with the characters and plot. I thank everyone who is reading for all your support and feedback, it means a lot.**_

 ** _Now, let's not keep you here too long and I'm sorry for the long absence but as always, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Natsu stepped into the guild Monday morning with a smile on his face and extra energy in his step. He was in a good mood...a very good mood. It had been a while since he'd been able to go hang out with everyone after a recording. He took a deep breath and began to walk over to the bar, hoping to talk to Mira about anything he may have missed the day before. But what he didn't expect was to be swarmed by Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Levy after barely taking four steps.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said with a smile. Natsu immediately felt his heart sink as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"Whatever you guys are after, I'm not doing or saying anything before I get my breakfast." He grumbled, pushing past them to continue on his way to the bar before being grabbed and dragged to a table with a large plate of food sitting there untouched. Natsu had a passing thought that they may have been planning this all morning but still sat down anyway, immediately digging in. "You were saying?" The girls all glanced between one another with relief and sat down, Juvia and Lucy sitting on either side of him with Erza and Levy across from him.

"Well I happened to glance down while I had gone to buy this week's Sorcerer's Weekly and couldn't help but notice that you and Sting were on Shatter's front cover." Lucy started, a cautiousness to her tone as she continued, "Have you read it yet?"

"Yup, yesterday one of the girls in our group brought a copy." Natsu frowned, "That article is full of lies."

"So you and Sting aren't a thing?" Erza asked, "I'm shocked." Natsu shot an appalled look at Erza before shaking his head.

"Wait a moment, what happened to that girl you went out with a week ago Natsu?" Lucy asked, confused. "Her name was Kisa right?"

I shared a glance with Levy who seemed to be laughing at my lie coming to haunt me. "It didn't work out." He hoped that would stop their questioning on that matter. Thankfully, it did but not before a few 'aww' and 'I'm sorry's slipped through.

"So, what was going on with Natsu-san and Sting-san in that Cafe then?" Juvia asked. "Juvia is curious."

"Hmm?" He said with a mouth full of eggs. He swallowed wiggly as he didn't like the stares they were giving him. "Oh, just some listening and advice."

"Someone asked **you** for advice? The world must be ending." Gray scoffed not to quietly as some of the surrounding members paused their conversations to listen in on Natsu's.

"Shut up snowflake. I can give far better advice then you can." Natsu shot back.

"That's bullshit." Gray laughed, "I bet you've probably ruined his-"

"Natsu!" A voice shouted. The pinkette looked past Gray to find Sting scanning the room for him. Natsu stood waving him over. Sting immediately stepped over his face showing his barely contained excitement as he asked Lucy if he could sit next to Natsu and thanking her as she moved over.

"What's up?" Natsu greeted.

"A lot actually." He grinned, running a hand through his hair. "I've got big news."

"Ooh. Tell me, did you two talk?" Natsu asked, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Yes and can you guess what he said?!" Sting said, practically bouncing in his seat.

"I can but I think you'd rather say it." Natsu grinned, he caught a questioning look from Gray and his mood lightened since their most recent dispute would now see that Natsu was the winner.

"Yes! He said yes!" Sting cheered, "You were so fucking right! Thank you so much Natsu!"

"Oh?" Erza grinned, "What kind of advice was this?"

"He just needed a little extra push in his love life." Natsu hummed, watching as Sting flashed red.

"H-hey!" Sting whined, causing Natsu to laugh. It wasn't long before the girls were cooing over how cute Sting was acting as he cursed Natsu for giving it away. "It's your turn now pinky. You've got a little Miss that you need to swoon and soon."

"Shut up. I know." Natsu said back, paying to every good in existence that the girls hadn't caught that bit. A quick glance told him he was safe from the girls but a certain male had caught the way Natsu had tried to quickly hush Sting.

"Flame brain is interested in someone? What about that girl you were going with?" Gray asked, shooting the pinkette a suspicious look.

"Since you hadn't heard yet, we broke up." Natsu sighed.

Gray nodded, "So you got dumped?"

"No, we just thought we'd be better off as friends." Natsu hoped that was the last lie he had to tell that day. He didn't want it to become a habit anymore so than it has already.

Gray motioned for Juvia to move over and he sat down, "So who's the lucky lady?"

"I'm not telling you." Natsu scoffed. Gray pouted, looking at him expecting him to give up and tell him. "Come on, I'm not that stupid. You'd just spread it around and ruin all my hard work." Not than he had made any to begin with.

"So your admitting that you're stupid then." Gray smirked. Natsu threw him a glare. "How scary." Gray chuckled.

"Shut up stripper! What do you want anyway?" Natsu snapped. Raising his voice a bit.

"I want to know about that love interest of yours." Gray replied simply.

"No. I've already said no." Natsu growled. Luckily before Gray could say anything else, Sting spoke up.

"Damn, last night was fun." Sting said, forcibly turning the pinkette to face him. "Those friends of yours are a blast."

Natsu was confused for a moment until what Sting had said clicked. "Yeah, they are." He grinned. "But can you believe what Makoto did?"

"Haha, not if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes!" Sting proceeded to retell the story.

* * *

It took nearly two long hours full of story-telling later before Sting left and Team Natsu escaped the guild for a week-long mission. Luckily, he didn't need to be back before the following Wednesday for the recording of his next single. The very song that he happened to be writing at this moment while everyone sat around the fire for the night.

Lucy and Erza seemed to have gotten wrapped up in the newest issue of Sorcerer's Weekly, both of them blushing lightly from an article that Natsu didn't bother to try and listen in about. Gray sat not too far away from the pinkette, staring absentmindedly at the ground in front of him before sighing and trying to peek at what Natsu was writing. Although, Natsu quickly shifted his position as casually as possible so that his writing couldn't be seen.

Gray didn't like that.

"What are you writing, flame brain?" Gray frowned, "Your bucket list?"

Natsu shrugged, answering simply, "Something like that." He glanced up, "Why do you care, ice princess?"

"Because every time I've seen you lately it's been with that little black notebook." Gray sighed, "I find it hard to believe that you carry around for shits and giggles."

"Hmm." Natsu just hummed.

"Don't just 'hmm' me." Gray growled, "What are you? Four?"

"Five actually."

Erza glanced over with a stern glare, quickly shutting Gray up. "Shut up you two." Natsu just shrugged off the look and warning. After being a singer for so long (well, not that long but even so), nothing was scarier than his audio director Jeb when the man decided to have him sing a new song until his vocal cords were raw and he was satisfied. Especially when the man had promised his wife and kids he'd be home early that night. Natsu just stayed where he was, returning to his writing, adding two or three lines before glancing up again to see Erza still staring at him.

"What?" He asked lazily.

"What _are_ you writing?" She asked, a glint of curiosity in her eyes. Uh-oh. "I have never seen you focused on anything that had to do with writing for so long."

"Ah." Natsu held back a shiver as he kept the thought that his lyrics might be seen back. He continued writing, "Nothing to be concerned about."

"That answer gives a lot to be concerned about." Lucy spoke up. Happy perked up beside her, curiosity glinting in both their eyes. "Is it that important?"

"Nothing for you guys to worry about. Let's just say that Lucy is rubbing off on me." He replied, hooting that taking advantage of Lucy's writing hobby might keep them sated for a while. Lucy was in the middle of writing a new story, a really good one if Natsu would say so himself, and add that to how he would sneak in sometimes just to see how it was going. Plus how he tended to write little notes on a sticky tag and point out things to make it better...it wasn't too extravagant of a lie that he might decide to write himself.

Gray smirked, "So your writing love stories?"

Natsu shrugged, "Not quite." He figured it wouldn't hurt to give them some details. "More of an angst."

"Never figured you to be the type to ever think about anything angst." Erza muttered, honestly surprised.

"Never figured you to be so curious to what I'm using my writing skills for." Natsu replied, "You drilled them into me after all."

Gray looked between them in shock and kept his mouth shut, not wanting to turn the glare Erza now had on Natsu on him.

"Are you feeling okay Natsu?" Erza asked as her glare softened slightly. Anyone could tell she was getting irritated but the undertone of worry was very clear. "You're acting strange."

"Eh? I'm fine." Natsu replied. "I'm perfectly fine and healthy." He closed his notebook, "I might be a little tired though." He quickly added.

"It _is_ getting late and we do have a mission to do in the morning." Lucy noted, closing her magazine. "It's about time we turn in."

"So you're just going to let that slide?" Gray asked, shocked as he started at Erza.

"Let what slide? The fact that he wants some privacy or the fact that he knows how to give a comeback?" Erza replied.

"A lot of both. He's been acting strange lately, especially after that article came out." Gray pointed out. It was that time that Natsu decided he's had enough. He didn't want to stick around and have them talk as if he wasn't there.

He stood, walking away from the camp, "Gotta take a leak." He said simply before they could ask.

"I'm anxious guys." Gray murmured after he couldn't see the familiar pink hair of his rival.

"Just go to sleep Gray, we have a lot of walking to do in the morning." Lucy groaned. She was tired from all the walking they had done already - and add that to Gray's constant meddling in Natsu's business - she was getting pissed off.

"But-" Gray stated to argue before Erza gave him a stern glare.

" _Go to sleep Gray_." She growled at him. Gray just huffed, leaning again the nearest tree, anger simmering just beneath the surface.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Okay, I know this one took longer to get out and I'm sorry about that. I had been dragged into a 10hr drive back to my home state and had no chance to write. But now that I'm back I've been working on all my stories; Just a Little Love will have a new chapter by this weekend as well as To Forgive. I'm bringing Our Little Secret back. It was long overdue for a rewrite and I think its time I got back around to it._**

 _ **Also, My Dark Lover will be on Hiatus until my writer's block goes away on it. ^-^;**_

 _ **That's all for now, Janne~**_


	10. A Job To Be Done

_**A/N: here's a new chapter for you all! Your feedback has been amazing guys, thank you so much! Not to many chapters left now, I'm thinking about 5-6 left, maybe a little more. On that note, please go to my profile and kindly vote on what project you may like to see next.**_

 _ **As always, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Minutes passed, then hours, and before Natsu knew it, morning had come. The sun warming up their camp from the chilly night. A light fog that had been covering the forest floor began to dissipate. The various early morning creatures calling out to one another like a chorus of greeting. For once, it was actually peaceful and Natsu took the opportunity to take a moment to stretch and rub the exhaustion out of his eyes. A yawn escaping him as he did so. Staying up all night like this was something he hasn't really planned on doing but it shouldn't affect him to much. Or so he'd hope.

Natsu glanced around the camp, noting that it may still be awhile before the others wake. All the more time to himself he noted. On a normal day, he and Happy would take an early morning stroll just a little ways away from camp but seeing as Happy had gone on a mission with Carla and Wendy the day before, he figured there would be no point to just sit around. Even if his little buddy wasn't here with him this time, it didn't mean he couldn't go for a walk.

Natsu could almost see it now, Happy flying to them and bawling his eyes out that he missed a mission with the team once they walked in the guild doors. A chuckle escaped his lips as he took one last glance around the camp before standing. As he stretched; his bones popped, releasing themselves from the position he'd sat in for several hours straight. A sound almost like a moan slipped past his lips as they did so. What a feeling it was to move after his previous position, it was almost euphoric.

Natsu spent a moment just standing there, enjoying the chill of morning against his burning skin. He could hear the different scattered calls of the various early morning birds. Their chatter blaring loudly in his ears although they may very well be a good while away. A smile graced his lips as he glanced over his work from the night, his little notebook then being tucked away in a pocket inside his vest as he began to walk away from camp.

About ten minutes of walking later and still within earshot of camp (as Erza was not one for quiet wake up calls), Natsu found himself standing at the edge of a fairly large lake. Of course, he had seen plenty that were larger but this one struck a cord in him. The waters were clearer than any he'd seen, well, at least since he still lived with Igneel. Just the way the lake was shaped alone hit him with nostalgia. He couldn't help but smile as he could almost picture his young self jumping about the water, laughing and carefree. Completely oblivious that he would find himself alone one warm summer day with only a scarf and his magic to prove that the time he'd spent with Igneel had been real.

If Natsu actually thought about it, that may have been the true start to his life. The time he spent training with Igneel was just like a transition. It prepared him for the life he was leading now as one of the strongest mages in Fairytail. In fact, after he'd woken up that morning he would never have thought he would be as he was now. He'd been so hell-bent on finding Igneel that he didn't have time to think about his future. Even his first year of Fairytail had been that way.

"I was such an idiot." Natsu chucked aloud. It was only natural though. He had been idiot since Igneel had never really left him. In a realistic sense, such a large dragon as Igneel was wouldn't have been able to up and leave without waking him. But as a child that believed that his father had abandoned him, he had never thought about that. So when Igneel appeared at the grand magic games during the fight with the dragons, it came as a definite shock. It almost made him want to lash out at him for making him believe that he'd been abandoned and for all the years he'd spent searching on vain.

Images of the battle passed behind his eyes as if they we reflected upon the very waters of the lake he stood beside. The various bright roars of the clashing magic between his father and Achnologia, the feeling of his heart dropping when the dust settled after the battle, the blurry vision from the tears he couldn't stop once he laid eyes on his father that he had both found and lost in the same day. He blinked back the memories. It was all over and done now, but every once and a while, the images flooded back to him. They always liked to show up out of nowhere as well.

Thankfully, a shout had brought him away from those thoughts. "Everybody up!" Natsu smiled, giving the lake one last glance before heading back to camp.

When Natsu finally returned to camp, he watched in amusement as Gray and Lucy nearly jumped out of their skins in result of Erza yelling in each of their ears about the job we had to do. He let a chuckle slip as he packed up his bag back up and double checked that he had secured his notebook into his vest's inside pocket so it wouldn't fall out. When he finished, he glanced up to a curious look from Erza. "What?"

She just shook her head. "Nothing, it's just nice to see you up already. Especially with Happy not here this time."

"What do you mean by that? " Natsu frowned lightly. "I'm the one who gets Happy up every morning, especially on jobs."

"Ah." She hummed, "Then what about those times that you just lay there sleeping."

"I was awake, I just didn't want to move." He grinned.

"So those times I end up caring you around..." Gray said, quieting as he lifted a glare towards Natsu.

"Hey, a free ride is a free ride." Natsu said, holding his hands up in defense, "I'm not one to pass up a chance to be a little lazy."

"Ne~ Natsu, why didn't Happy come along again?" Lucy yawned.

"He went with Wendy and Carla on a overnight job. They should have gotten back this morning." Erza answered just as Natsu opened his mouth.

"Ah." She said past another yawn. "I remember now."

Natsu chuckled, swinging his bag over his shoulders, "Come on. The client is waiting." There was a unified hum of approval and many packing sounds as they secured the rest of their things into their bags.

Natsu sat on a couch in the residence of their client, not paying very much attention to what was being said. From what he gathered before all the technical stuff; their job was literally just to take it some Vulcans that were terrorizing the town. Being the small town that it was with only your basic market and households, they didn't have much on the way of keeping them at bay.

"Where do they usually show up?" Natsu asked suddenly, startling the group. "The Vulcans."

The client, a pudgy old man, sputtered a bit before replying, "To the east, about an hour after we light the lanterns for the night."

Natsu glanced out the window and stood. Might as well get rid of his boredom as him sitting there wouldn't get the job done. "I'm going."

"Where to? We have to do the job." Lucy said, confused.

"I'm going to do the job now, it's almost nightfall and I want to catch them before they get in town." Natsu replied, "Besides, don't we have a couple other jobs after this?"

"When did you start acting so mature?" Gray teased.

"I promised Happy I'd go fishing with him this weekend and Fantasia is next week." Natsu shrugged.

"So what? Do you have to be in any hurry?" Gray asked with a frown. "Unless you're going to try to ask out that girl you're so interested in to the festival or something."

Natsu didn't speak, just huffing in response. He didn't know whether or not to just say straight out that he was trying to ask her or just keep quiet. They already knew he was interested in someone but he didn't want them spoiling it for him and tell her about it. Natsu wanted to surprise her. But then again it may be okay as long as they didn't know who it was.

He decided that, fuck it, he'd just throw it out the window and just tell them. After all, he did kind of owe them some explanation on his distance and behavior recently.

"What if I am?"

Gray blinked. "What?"

"I said, what if I am?" Natsu repeated, blushing lightly. This was probably the most embarrassing thing he had ever admitted to the group.

"Are you serious man?" Gray asked, "I was just joking ya know."

"I know. I'm serious about this." More so than he'd been about anything like this than he'd been in his whole life. "I want to ask her before we start preparing for the festival so that I actually get the chance to talk to her."

"Is this a last minute decision?" Erza asked.

Natsu froze for a moment, looking up, "What?"

"Have you put some thought into this or are you acting recklessly?" She rephrased.

"I've been wanting to for the last couple years." Natsu said, scratching the back of his neck. "I just didn't think I'd have a chance."

He was rewarded to a sharp punch to the shoulder, "And that's why we call you an idiot." Gray sighed. "Do you have any idea how lucky that chick would feel if you told her you'd been thinking of her for several years?"

"No since I've never asked her that sort of thing." Natsu said, "I don't actually talk about romance when I talk to her."

"So is it someone you see regularly?" Lucy asked, her eyes shining with curiosity.

It couldn't hurt to indulge her a little. "Yeah." If he answered only the most basic of questions he should be fine.

"Is she cute?"

"She's gorgeous."

"Is it someone we might know?"

"...yeah."

"Oh really?" Erza grinned, "Tell us more."

There goes basic flying right out the window. Natsu glanced behind him seeing that the client was so waiting patiently. "No, later maybe, but right now we have a job to do." Natsu then left, breaking into a run almost as soon as he was outside. He had just set himself up for a hounding later by the two worst possible gossipers.

If Natsu had a mirror then he would probably see just how red his cheeks are right at that moment. He mentally cursed himself for saying anything at all. So here he was, blushing as he took out a Vulcan that had just waddled out of the forest. Natsu lit a fist on fire, launching the Vulcan back through the forest from where it came.

Judging by the group, it was a fairly new one. A few smaller Vulcans around one alpha. Natsu grinned, "Come at me you overgrown ape." He called at the biggest one, satisfied when it gave out a roar of rage, swinging a large arm to try and hit the pinkette.

"Too slow!" Natsu said, jumping up. He twisted his body midair, sending a flaming kick into the Vulcan's chest, knocking it back several feet. "Get your hairy asses out of here and don't come back!" He shouted as he punched another one, satisfied when they started to retreat. When it comes to packs, once the alpha is beaten, they tend to retreat and regroup. Usually they move to another location.

Natsu grinned, he missed the action. After Fantasia was over, maybe he and Team Natsu could go on a harder job than the ones they accepted today. Of course he'd have to record his songs ahead of time so he could go. Natsu sighed, he wondered what Jeb would say. Probably something along the lines of him complaining that he'd go home later that usual. That man was really a doting husband and father. But Natsu knew he'd do it.

Natsu laughed as he heard Gray, Erza, and Lucy run over. "What took you so long? I'm already done."

"We know, that's why we already have the payment." Lucy smiled. "So now-"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Natsu said, purposely cutting her off. "We have two other jobs to do." He stepped towards the town's entrance, they'd get their answers once they returned home. Well, most of them.


	11. Double the Trouble

**_A/N: Whelp, bye bye writers block. It gave me a lot of trouble during this chapter but I managed to reach the minimum word limit I place on my chapters. Thank you to those who gave suggestions and feedback. I really appreciate it!_** ** _You guys are awesome!_**

 _ **As always I how you enjoy!**_

* * *

It wasn't until he was on the train home when he truly regretted telling them. Of course it wasn't like they weren't always talking about it while moving between jobs or trying to get information out of him. But by the time the final ride home was underway, Natsu really wanted to break a wall...with his head...a million times over.

After all, how stupid was that move to even tell them. He knew better than that. Seriously, if he could go back in time he would. Because right now they were insufferable. So much so that trying to tune them out was useless. He would probably move seats if he wasn't currently handicapped by his motion sickness.

"I bet it's you Lucy." Gray said, breaking a longstanding silence. Natsu nearly face-palmed, people were always trying to pair them up. Then, if it wasn't Lucy, they always went straight to Lisanna too.

"What makes you say that?" Lucy hummed. "It's a bit worrying for you to immediately pick me."

Gray looked over her for a moment before shaking his head, "Yeah your right, you've got Loki."

"Of course I do. Besides Natsu is just a friend." Natsu mentally thanked her for saying so.

"A friend who likes to sneak into your apartment." Gray smirked back at her. That had earned him a slap upside the head from both Lucy and Natsu. "Ow! Why'd you both hit me?!"

"No reason." They chimed together.

"Natsu, you did say it was someone we know right?" Lucy asked turning to the pinkette.

"Uh, yeah." Natsu said before the train hit a bump, making him curl in on himself a bit more.

"Well that's a given since he had mentioned that it was someone he saw regularly." Erza pointed out.

"Well, how many girls in the guild are single?" Gray asked. Natsu sighed and leaned against the window, watching the landscape go by. He tried to mentally prepare himself for being shipped with everyone but he knew it would still be awkward in every way.

"Well I think Lisanna and Cana are still single." Lucy said and by the sound of her voice, Natsu didn't even have to turn to see that she had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Yeah and there's Juvia, Laki, and Kinana." Erza listed with a nod. Natsu barely held back his laughter. They couldn't be anymore off. Of course they were a little more informed on the guild's relationships than he was. But to suggest Juvia of all girls...he wondered just what type of girl they thought he was into.

"And also Mira." Gray chuckled, "You can't forget about her now."

"Of course you can't forget her. She's been single for a while hasn't she?" Erza said. Natsu sat there and prayed that his checks weren't as red as they felt.

"I asked her about it before but she didn't say anything about it." Lucy smiled, "Maybe she's waiting for someone special."

"She has had many guys try and pick her up recently too." Gray added, a amused tone in his voice. "A lot of which have been after her for a few weeks now."

An involuntary growl crept up into Natsu's throat. The image that had fazed into his mind made him want to break some necks. His fingers twitching from the very urge. It took him a second before he realized he was even growling at all. He shifted his position as naturally as he could to try and play it off as his usual groans he made when his stomach shifted. He could only sit and hope that it had worked.

"I don't think Mira has to worry about that to much. Elfman is watching her back for those guys." Lucy said after what felt like a few minutes.

"Well yeah, anyone who wants to date her has to go through him anyway." Gray huffed, "Remember that guy from Blue Pegasus?"

"Oh yes. The poor guy was traumatized." Lucy replied with a sympathetic tone. "I could only imagine what Elfman told him."

Erza smiled, "Well, whatever it was it was enough to make him think twice."

"No kidding." Gray said crossing his arms. "Poor guy ran off with his tail between his legs."

"If Natsu was after Mira, he may have some trouble." Natsu knew this already, he didn't need them saying it.

Thankfully, it was only a few minutes later when the announcement came that the train was nearing Magnolia. It was a god send for his sanity and his stomach. He eagerly stood as soon as the train stopped and left the train, ignoring the other's shouts at him to wait on them.

The town was bustling -as it would be at this time of day- excitement around each corner. Natsu grinned, it was always the thought that their guild was hosting a festival that made things so happy around this time. He could see a few of his guildmates at a couple shops, arms laden with items for decoration for the guildhall and other spots around the city. It was only a few days until the festival and he couldn't be more anxious. After all, now he had to go into the guild and ask out his date.

No; first he had to ask her brother. Lucy and Gray were right in the fact that he'd have to go through him. He had played the scene in his head a million times. The images that played through his mind of every possible way this could go. From acceptance to outright refusal, he had it all planned. Of course he didn't want to have his hopes up just in case she did say no on the chance that he got through her brother.

Natsu entered the guild hall not five minutes later, glancing around for the large man. It took him a moment before he spotted him, walking over to where he sat with Evergreen.

"Hey Elfman." Natsu grinned, sitting across from him.

"Hi Natsu, welcome back." Elfman greeted, "how were your jobs."

"They were easy enough," Natsu replied as Evergreen said something to Elfman before standing and walking off. Natsu leaned forward before adding, "How is your relationship with Ever going?"

He blushed lightly, running his hand through his hair. "Really good actually."

"Are you going to the festival together?"

"That's a given, yes I am." Elfman grinned.

"I have a serious question for you involving the festival." Natsu said. He was starting to get anxious now, knowing that it was very likely for him to say no.

"You being serious? That's rare." Elfman grinned, "Go ahead."

"Well...I'm just going to be straight with you." Natsu said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I've liked Mira for a while and wanted to ask if you might let me ask her to the festival this week."

There was a silence as Elfman leaned back in his seat. Natsu but at the inside of his lip, holding back from saying anything that might hurt his chance.

It felt like he'd been sitting there for hours, waiting for the silence between them to break. Which it did a few minutes later when Evergreen returned to the table, setting two glasses down on the table.

"Well well, what happened here?" She smirked, leaning against Elfman. "Do tell."

Elfman let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Well Natsu here just asked permission to court Nee-san..."

"Oh? They'd be so sweet as a couple! But not as much as us." She hummed, looking Natsu over. "And imagine the cute children they'd have."

"Please Ever...and Natsu" Elfman groaned, before looking at Natsu. The pinkette squirmed a little in his seat, not liking how he was set under his gaze like a criminal before the judge. "Make sure to walk her home. It's not man to make a woman walk home by herself."

Natsu looked up in shock, "what? So you mean?"

"Go ahead and ask her. Just...treat her right." Elfman grinned, pouring arm arm around Evergreen.

Natsu smiled widely, standing up with new energy. "Thank you!"

"One more thing Natsu; while you're walking around at the festival, look for the little figurine stand with the mini crystal flowers. Mira likes those."

Natsu thought for a moment, "Alright, I'll keep it in mind." Natsu felt little butterflies in his stomach, he was excited and nervous. He knew the stand that Elfman was talking about, he had often caught Mira staring at the little flowers last year. Natsu had been hanging around the food stands, leaning against a table that had been set up. He couldn't help but watch when Mira wandered by, often stopping at the little stand.

He had debated buying one of them right then, as a gift of sorts. But at the time he hadn't bright much money with him, just enough for food and one or two items. He'd definantly do so this year though.

So with that thought in mind Natsu stepped over to the bar. He had honestly thought Elfman would say no, it was definitely a pleasant surprise. He found himself smiling again as he sat down on an open stool.

"Hi Natsu, welcome back." Mira said not but a couple minutes later, "Is your team not with you?"

"I might have left them behind at the station." Natsu grinned mischievously.

"I don't think they will be very happy about that."

"They'll live." He looked her over a moment, "Things are looking busy in town. Everyone is excited for the open house and festival aren't they?"

"That they are. We may give the townspeople trouble but they are rather fond of us. They are excited to spend the day with us." Mira hummed, glancing around the guild. "But before then things are going to get more hectic. I won't be working the bar as much since I'm in charge of overlooking decorations and such."

"Will you be off for the festival at least? You work hard whenever these events come around. You should be able to enjoy them too."

Mira nodded with a smile, "I'm only in charge of decorations and the bar this year. During the festival, which the town is majorly holding, I'm free to walk around."

"Why don't I join you then? I'd hate to let you walk around alone."

She giggled, "We'll see."

"I can take that answer." Natsu smiled.

"By the way Natsu, you seem to be busy recently. Have you taken a side job around town or something?" Mira asked.

Natsu coughed lightly, "Something like that."

"Oh really? Now I'm curious."

"That's dangerous." Natsu teased lightly.

"Hey!" Mira giggled, taking a sip of her drink. It was a moment before she spoke again. "It's nice to see you doing so well and being more active."

"C'mon Mira, I'm always active." Natsu chuckled, "but I could turn that back onto you. Ever since Lisanna came back, you've been much happier. Not just that but you also seem to have this extra bounce in your step now, it's nice."

"Yeah." She smiled with a small blush. She wasn't used to Natsu being so observant.

Natsu smiled, stretching after a moment. "Whelp, since I'm here I might as well get a drink."

"You might need one once your team gets back."

Natsu put his hands in his palms, "ugh...don't remind me..."

Mira giggled, fixing him up his favorite cinnamon whiskey, lighting the drink on fire for him. Natsu grinned widely when he saw this, "Damn Mira your the best."

If Natsu hadn't been taking a drink of his whiskey right then, he may have noticed the blush that crossed over her face. Perhaps he had more of a chance then he thought.

* * *

 _ **A little note to those who don:t know yet, but there is a poll on my profile that you can vote on for my next major story project after this is over.**_


	12. Secrets Shall Stay As Such

_**A/N: Thought I dropped this story, didnt you? I do apologize to any fellow Gratsu shippers, this story's shipping was a request from a friend, otherwise I would've been a Gratsu. I am planning a new Gratsu story though, I'm just not sure when it will be out.**_

 _ **As always I hope you enjoy~**_

* * *

Natsu knew he was in for trouble when he heard the guild door open and his team shout his name in various tones of anger and relief. A million scenarios played in his mind. None that he was too fond of. Natsu looked at Mira who had a sympathetic (or was that amused...) smile on her face. Whelp, he was pretty much done for unless he could talk his way out of this.

"They're heading this way Natsu. If you're going to escape now would be the time." Natsu could hear the barely held back laughter in her voice.

"Tch and have Erza hit me harder? No thank you." Natsu sighed as he just sat there with his glass, mentally bracing himself for their presence. He had no doubt that they would try and get him to tell them who he liked in front of Mira, _the girl he liked!_

"I wish you luck soldier." Mira said jokingly with a mock salute. Natsu could see that she held some concern behind her eyes and gave her a smile.

"Tell everyone I love them." Natsu replied with his own as three very worn out mage found now stood behind him. _Here we go..._

"There you are!"

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"You're not getting out of this one!"

Natsu turned in his seat reluctantly, facing them with his usual smile, "It took you long enough." He said wild mild amusement in his tone and watched with some satisfaction as Erza and Gray's frown deepened. Mira chuckled and moved off towards the other end of the bar, tending to a whining Cana who's barrel ran out. "What's up?"

"Tell us who it is you like! We've been playing tag on this subject long enough!" Erza demanded.

"Why not? I'm in a good mood now after all." He grinned, "although, keep it hushed since I haven't confessed yet." He looked at them each, wanting their word.

Lucy smiled, "I promise on my pride as a celestial mage." Gray huffed reluctantly but nodded in agreement with her.

Erza smiled with pride, "I vow on my favorite armor that I shall not tell a soul."

Natsu smiled motioning for them all to lean over. He had noticed that Gajeel and Wendy were both present and likely listening but he had confidence that they'd keep quiet even after what he was about to pull.

He went to speak before stopping, "Are you sure you want to hear?" Why not hype them up?

"Yes!" They shouted. Natsu could practically feel the anticipation and tried to keep from laughing.

"Alright fine. You asked for it after all." He sighed in mock defeat. They all leaned in and waited with bated breath.

"You'll find out with everyone else." He said with a smile, just barely loud enough for them to hear.

"I knew it!" Lucy and Erza shouted in union. "Wait what?!"

"Are you fucking serious Natsu!" Gray growled, gripping the front of Natsu's scarf. He pulled him forward, almost off the edge of his seat.

"I haven't even had a single date with her yet! I want to see if I can actually stay with her before I tell you okay?!" Natsu replied with his own growl. "I really like her so I want to do this all myself without you guys trying to interfere."

"We wouldn't even think of it!" Lucy defended as she looked towards Erza and Gray. "Right?!"

Gray looked guilty, "actually I have tried to push him too fast in a past crush he had admitted to me."

"I have tried to force that same girl to like him back." Erza added.

Lucy looked at them both in shock and disappointment. "Okay Natsu...I think I get it. You don't have to tell us yet."

"But once you have everything worked out, we want to be the first to hear, yeah?" Gray sighed as he released the front of Natsu's scarf, much to the slayer's relief.

Natsu opened his mouth to speak but snapped his mouth shut as his lacrima phone began to ring. Well wasn't he popular today. He pulled it out of his pocket and put it to his ear, "Hello?"

 _"I wonder how many times you've been in the magazines now Natsu?"_ The familiar voice of Makoto said smugly over the speaker. Natsu wanted to bang his head against something.

"Oh hell, not again..." Natsu groaned, "Why can't _Shatter_ just leave me alone?!"

"Shatter? That magazine that thrives on scandals?" Gray asked, crossing his arms. "You were in their last issue too."

"Last week they were trying to say that Natsu and Sting were together." Lucy hummed with amusement, "it was hilarious to read actually."

Natsu motioned for them to shut up, "How bad is it this time?" Silence. "Do I even want to know?" There was another long moment of silence before Makoto spoke again.

 _"Let's just say that your ability to sing might be out there...but they don't really know who you are."_ Makoto replied with a heavy tone. _"Someone tapped into our mics and figured out that someone in our group is Night."_

"Well isn't that fan-fucking-tastic." Natsu cursed under his breath. Erza raised a brow but ignored it. He thought for a moment. "Hold on, today isn't Sunday, how'd you guys get this info?"

 _"The editors of Shatter called up our agency asking about your relationship to me and the gang."_ Makoto replied, _"Of course, we didn't tell them anything that would expose any of us but I'm sure they will find a way to get it all out there."_

Natsu wanted to turn to dust. Everything would be so easy then. "I guess that explains that creepy guy that stood outside the karaoke bar. I thought I saw a flash, guess I was right. I suppose he's also the one who got that audio."

 _"What? Shit! They've been tailing you?"_ Makoto sounded worried. _"Dude, at this rate you'll be exposed in the next week!"_

Natsu sighed, falling silent. He glanced up to the three still standing before him. Gray and Lucy looked concerned and surprised while Erza just seemed curious. He groaned loudly, rubbing his temples in irritation as he tried to think a way out of this mess.

"Okay...okay, I guess that'll work. I just need it to stay under wraps until the festival next week. Tell Sorcerer's Weekly that they can expect something big at Fairytail's Festival next week." Natsu said with a defeated tone.

 _"And what about Shatter? They release their next issue in three days!"_

"Tell them to wait a week for them to release the articles about me and they will get information that is much more juicy." Natsu ran a hand through his hair. "Might as well let it all come out to the open since We may just have a gig this weekend."

 _"A live show?! That'll be a first. That sounds awesome but what about you."_ Makoto said with concern. _"You can't sing behind a veil of mystery after this."_

"Yeah, I know." He looked up to his teammates that all looked concerned and curious. "But I've been thinking a bit about it...my whole reason for keeping it under wraps was kinda stupid in the first place."

 _"You think?"_ Makoto retorted. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Okay, shut up you. Last I recall you were the one all for the idea that I don't tell anyone."

 _"True...but...there's no going back from this you know."_ Makoto replied, his voice soft.

"How long have you known me?" Natsu laughed, "It'll be fine or at least I hope so."

 _"Alright man. I've got to put in the request, I'll show you a copy of the proposed article when you're at the studio tomorrow."_

"Will do." Natsu let the call fade out with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair. Looks like he couldn't hide anymore. He had the feeling that he should've broken that camera when he had the chance.

"That was that friend of yours from before wasn't it?" Gray asked, letting Natsu know that they were still there.

"What did you mean by secret? Are you hiding things from us Natsu?" Lucy looked torn between curiosity and hurt.

"Natsu, does this 'studio' place have to do with that extra job you have?" Erza questioned, "although it still doesn't explain why you've been so distant."

Natsu put a hand up, "nope. Not answering this right now. You'll have to wait until next week."

"No. Natsu, you have been hiding this for who knows how long!" Gray said, raising his voice.

"I wonder why?" Natsu replied back, his tone laced with sarcasm. "All I'm asking from you guys is for you to wait another week. Is that so bad?"

"No, it's not but-" Gray started, being cut off by Erza.

"Can you at least answer me one question?" She asked, her expression filled with determination.

"Um...sure?" Natsu replied, "it depends on your question though."

"Why have you been keeping it a secret?"

He sighed, meeting her gaze, he would just have to give her a mostly vague answer. "I would like to have my personal space on this matter as long as possible before the floodgates open." Natsu sighed heavily.

"Yeah? When those gates do open, will we finally know?" Gray sounded suspicious.

"Yes." The slayer looked up at the mage before him, hoping that his honesty showed clearly to them. He waited a moment then spoke again. "I've got to go pick up Happy from Wendy and Carla. I'll see you guys later."

He stood and walked off before they could argue. He opened the guild's front door but not before glancing back and catching Mira's eye. She waved, making Natsu smile as he left.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm working on finishing this story but it'll be slow since most of my time is devoted to my studies. I'll also be starting 'Just a Little Love' (Gratsu) back up too but I'm not quite sure when. This story and 'Home is Where the Heart is' (uf!sans X us!sans)will perhaps be the most updated stories until they are complete._**

 _ **Extra Author Ramblings: I have been such trash lately...I need a bigger trash can guys, mine isn't big enough to hold both me and all the fontcest and gratsu I want to have with me =u=**_


	13. Author's note and vent

I know that you have been waiting for an update but unless I state, do not attempt to "continue" this story for me or ask others to do so. I do NOT upload chapters unless I believe them done. I WILL NOT upload a half-finished or half-assed chapter for you guys. I think of you guys higher than that. Saying that, let me also ask you guys not to leave comments like "pls update" or "when will you update" or just "UPDATE!" it will not make me write any faster.

I do not mean to be rude to anyone but I felt this must be stated. I won't post the next chapter until I at least reach 2-3k words. That is my minimum word count and I feel publishing any less will make it incomplete and will ruin the flow from the rest of the story.

I will say that I have been slowly updating my other stories, so if one of them happens to update before this one, perhaps you may give them a try. =)


	14. Admission

_A/N: after way too long..._ _I_ _have an update for you all. I_ _didn't_ _just want to give a half-assed chapter that_ _I_ _gave_ _up_ _on so_ _I_ _kept it back until_ _I_ _found that_ _I_ _had finished it the way_ _I_ _wanted to_ _write_ _it and met my minimum word quota (which is about 2-4k.) So here it is._

 _(also, please do not write any continuations or etc of my story, I will finish it slowly but surely.)_

Natsu walked through the bustling town, various topics laying heavy on his mind. In a very short time, he'd be exposed. Now, that wasn't as bad as he may have thought it to be in the past few months, but something he hadn't thought about before came to mind: what if Mira thought differently when she found out. Yes, she did modeling often but his music was dark. Very dark in fact and despite what Makoto and the others could say, it's still more morbid than he would've liked.

He ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath, trying to pick out the various scents in the air to relax. Oranges and other citrus from a stand he just passed, lavender from an incense stand further ahead, and the overall faint musk from the people he wove between to push on. He didn't know why the though of exposure had bothered him so much though. Did he fear the others leaving him over something so trivial? Perhaps. Perhaps he did for whatever reason his mind had thrown at him.

It was one of his fears, but he didn't need to shove it on them. He didn't need to shove his insecurities on anyone else.

He attempted to clear his head as his muscle memory brought him to where Wendy and Carla lived. Happy had been staying with them the last handful of days and since he just arrived back in town, he needed to get his little buddy.

He knocked on Wendy's door before poking a head in, "Anyone home?"

"Natsu! It was about time you came to pick him up." Carla said with her usual cool and collected tone. "Although Wendy is perfectly happy watching him it is still improper to leave with little forewarning!"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry, though we did finish the missions in less time than we thought." Natsu grinned as Wendy leaned into the room from their small kitchen. "So there's that in my favor at least."

"Ah! Natsu, you're back!" Wendy smiled, "How did the missions go?"

"Smoothly, no going overboard this time." Natsu said, holding a peace sign up with his hand. Wendy mirrored it and beckoned him to come in. "The missions weren't long after all, breezed right through."

"Natsu!" Happy pretty much teleported to him, burying himself into his chest. "Don't leave me next time! I wanted to go too!"

"Sorry bud, I would've waited the extra day for you if Erza would've let me." Natsu replied as he rubbed Happy's head. "Did you have fun on the mission with Wendy and Carla?"

"Aye! We got a lot of fish!" Happy replied excitedly.

"Oh really?" Natsu glanced at Wendy who explained.

"The man who was our client let us stay for dinner." She said, "he was very nice and gave us some extra fish to take home."

"Ooohhh looks to me like you guys hit the jackpot." Natsu grinned. "Thank you again for watching him by the way. "

"It's nothing, really." Wendy smiled, "Carla likes his company too."

"Please child, only speak for yourself." Carla scoffed.

"You didn't deny it." Natsu teased.

Happy looked over at her all starry eyed, "Carla~"

Carla groaned, grumbling as she excited the room, "honestly the nerve they have." Natsu and Wendy shared a laugh as she slipped out of sight.

Natsu sighed, "so she is still in denial?"

"Very much so." Wendy giggled. "But how about you?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Natsu leaned against the wall, waiting for Happy to get his stuff together. "What could I possibly be in denial about?"

Wendy hummed, a soft smile on her face. "Okay, well, promise you won't get mad."

Natsu frowned, "Why would I-"

"Just promise!" She whined.

"Okay, I promise." Natsu even made a cross over his chest, "Cross my heart, now why do you think I'd be mad?"

"I overheard you and Levy in the library before..." Wendy confessed quickly. "I was going to look up something and I didn't mean to overhear..."

Natsu clenched his teeth but released them in a long sigh, "Wendy..."

"But I haven't told a soul!" She quickly added, putting her hands up. "No one knows because I told them. The only other person in the guild who knows is Levy!"

Natsu tugged at his scarf idly. He supposed that was okay. "It's...fine. It's okay."

Wendy hugged him, "I'm sorry Natsu."

He hugged her back, "It's alright. No harm done right?" He thought a moment and sighed. "It doesn't matter right now anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Wendy asked, stepping back from him a bit.

"I'm going public during the festival this weekend." Natsu admitted, "A local trash magazine has a strong theory on who 'Night' really is and they are going public with their article on me on their next publishing."

Wendy hummed, "Well, if it helps, I rather like your music. Even if it's not a cheery and bubbly as you are in the guild."

Natsu grinned, feeling a small weight being lifted. "I guess I didn't have to worry anyway huh?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Well...I was feeling a bit anxious about my identity as 'Night' getting revealed and stuff. But recently I've been thinking that things are gonna be fine. Better even than I could've thought."

Wendy smiled widely, "I'm positive it will be!"

"I'll just hang in there and figure out what I want to perform. Serenity is still playing that night so maybe we could open for them."

"I'll hope so." Wendy hummed. "But between you and me, I'm pretty sure they could tone down a bit on all of the sappy love stuff."

Natsu froze for a moment before busting out laughing, "I never ever thought I'd hear you say something like that."

"Don't get me wrong, I love their music, but surely they have other positive things to sing about."

"Of course, "Natsu grinned, still chuckling as Happy returned.

"Natsu! Natsu! Can we go to the guild?!" Happy loudly asked, flying around.

"Sure thing bud," Natsu chuckled, turning back to Wendy, "thanks again for watching him."

"It's no problem at all, he keeps Carla in pleasant company." Wendy giggled.

Natsu smiled, "We're heading off now. See you at the guild."

"Bye Natsu!" Wendy waved as he exited her house.

Natsu shut the door behind him, letting out a content sigh. His resolve that things weren't as bad as he thought them to be was even more cemented into his mind.

With that, Natsu and Happy traveled in relative high spirits as they walked the streets to the guild. The small exceed overjoyed to be going to the guild again. (Natsu had the sneaking suspicion that he liked making bets on late night brawls more than anything.) Their walk was mostly in silence, surprisingly even until after they left town.

"Do you think we will get to watch a big brawl today?!" He stretched his little arms as far as they would go, an excited smile on his face. "I wanna watch something really really big!"

"I'm sure we will bud. It will be big enough to hear all across town!" Natsu grinned, relaxing into the familiarity. Happy stood on his shoulders, letting his wing's magic cool off for a bit.

They could see the guild coming into view just a block away. The walk through town felt relatively short these days with the trips between his home, the guild, and the studio. He felt Happy fly around excitedly and into the guild as soon as he opened the door.

"Hey Natsu!" a few members greeted at his return. Natsu noted that his group was seated at their usual table, not looking too happy with him right now with how he has been avoiding their questions. Happy flew over to them, chattering excitedly about their missions while Natsu sat at his usual place at the bar. It was his place now he supposed. He had been seated here enough for it to be now-a-days at least.

"Hey Natsu," Mira's voice spoke from his left as she passed him to walk around the bar. He didn't have to turn to see the smile on her lips, though he did anyway. Her hair was halfway up today, a nice little change, he noted. It exposed more of her face, normally framed by her silver locks. Now, everything from the edges of her face to an inch behind her ears was pulled back into a low ponytail settled above the rest of her hair that was left to free-hang.

He watched her as she stepped over to him, that smile that she gave everyone softening a bit. "How are you today Natsu?"

"A whole lot better now." He smiled, his chest feeling a bit lighter.

"Your team isn't too happy right now, you know?" Mira giggled at him as she made him a drink. "They have been grumbling about you since you went to pick up Happy."

"That sounds about right." Natsu hummed, "I haven't been completely honest to them about a few things and they are not happy about having to wait to get answers."

"Oh? What's got you feeling so secretive huh?" Mira leaned against the counter, pushing his drink over to him slowly. "It's not like you."

"Well, I have a second career going right now. I'm not sure how long I want to continue it but it's a little embarrassing to talk about I guess."

"You? Embarrassed?" Mira giggled, pressing a finger into the middle of his forehead, "That's rare."

"I know." Natsu blushed a little. "But I have more reason to feel like that now more than ever."

"Do tell." Mira hummed, resting her head on the palms of her hands as she leaned over on her elbows.

"Well, I must say that I've been a bit anxious lately." Now or never, Natsu went over what he was going to say in his head slowly.

"Oh? What could you possibly be anxious about." Her smile widened as her mind clicked into an idea. "Is this about a girl?"

Natsu smiled at her, chuckling, "Yeah. A very special girl."

"Tell me about her." Mira asked, leaning up a bit to make some drinks for her helper to take to the few waiting tables. Natsu inhaled, feeling his heart flutter.

"She's sweet. She's got this smile that I find that I cant look away from. Her voice is like the best kind music to never be released. When she moves, it's with this grace I can't find anywhere else." Natsu looked at her, locking their eyes, "Her eyes are to open, shining with every single emotion to be found. She is so beautiful, and I may have been pining for her for a long, long time now."

Mira's cheeks reddened as she looked away. "Will you tell me who she is?"

"You already know who it is." Natsu smiled, sipping at his drink as she stepped away to bury herself into her job further. His face heated up a million times hotter than he thought it could as soon as her back turned. "Oh Mavis help me." He whined to himself.

He jolted soon after as a hand came down on his back, "A bit early for even you to drink, isn't it Natsu?"

The pinkette turned to face the guild master, in all his short glory, beside him. "Heya Gramps."

"You look a bit red boy, are you getting sick?" Makarov said, a bit concerned.

"I haven't been sick in years, I'm fine. Just...preoccupied." Natsu replied, taking another sip from his glass before turning to face the old man. "But you have really good timing Gramps, I need to talk to you about something."

Makarov made a motion with his hand, "Have at it my boy."

"In private." Natsu quickly added, "Please?"

The older man's expression became concerned as he sighed, "Come along to my office then. I hope it's not about any trouble from your missions."

Natsu followed behind him with a chuckle, "No, nothing like that. I would just rather not be overheard is all."

Makarov laughed loudly, "You surprise me often Natsu." He continued as they climbed the steps to the second floor, "Though nothing remains a well kept secret long in this guild."

"Believe me, I _know._ " The teen sighed, "But I wanted this to at least be a surprise and I think I've hid this well enough."

Makarov opened the door to his office, letting Natsu step in, "Well you've gotten me curious. You're normally an open book."

Natsu sighed in relief as the door closed, "Yeah, I know. That may have been why I'm anxious to talk about this idea at all but..."

Makarov hopped onto his desk, settling in a seating position on the edge, facing Natsu. He took a closer look at the anxious yet excited posture the boy in front of him sat in. "Well?"

"What would you think about having Night and his musicians play as an opening for Serenity at the festival?" Natsu blurted out, hoping his nerves didn't carry out into his voice too much.

"You're serious?" Makarov tilted his head, as if contemplating it. "I don't know his rates though, and he's never had a live performance to date."

Natsu fought the growing lump in his throat, "I don't mind having my first live here Gramps." His heart pounded as he spoke. The teen had never told anyone else, or even spoken about himself performing, let alone to the head of his guild. Those that knew found out from either eavesdropping or happenstance.

"I'm sure you do-" Makarov froze, looking at the boy before him that had begun fidgeting around where he sat. Natsu looked like he was trying hard to keep his nerve together. "Are you serious?"

Natsu nodded.

" _You_ are Night?" Makarov sat there a bit stunned. "How did you ever keep this under wraps?"

"For the past few months, I've been working a side career as a singer and I hadn't outright told anyone until now." His voice had gotten a bit shaky, like he knew it was threatening to be while talking to Mira just a few minutes earlier. "I've also been wearing nothing but casual hoodies each time I have to go somewhere as Night. Sunglasses help too."

Makarov just seemed a bit blown away, "Wow, um... just...wow." Natsu tensed a bit, not looking up from his hands at all. The older man could see bits of the child he'd caught in rare moments of anxious excitement. A soft smile played on his features. "To think I've had a star under my roof and I had never known."

"So does that mean?" Natsu asked timidly, not finishing his question.

"Of course you can play my boy."

Natsu instantly looked up, his eyes bright, "What? REALLY!" He stood up and punched the air, cheering. He laughed with bits of joy and pride in himself for actually asking. "Jus-Just wait until I tell the band about this! Oh Mavis! Wow! Just WOW!" He laughed, pulling out his lacrima and pulsing the magic for the call. "Thank you Gramps!" Natsu thanked him with one of the brightest smiles the guildmaster had seen on the pinkette for a while.

Natsu practically jumped down the stairs, putting the lacrima on a multi-way call to contact the entire group. He started towards the doors, making some passing waves to those who greeted him. "Happy! Are you staying here or coming with?" He called to the exceed that was seated beside Cana, he didn't seem to hear him, too into whatever conversation they were having. He just smiled and stepped out of the guild, unaware in his excitement that someone else followed out behind him.

 _A/N: What better to leave you with than a cliffhanger yeah? Don't worry. I have then next chapter already written and hope to start updating more regularly. I didn't go into this with any sort of plan besides basic ideas. The only issues I had was with connecting the major points I already had set in stone. Feel free to leave ideas in the comments. I'll answer whatever questions I am able so feel free to drop in those too!_

 _(and to the Stingsu/Nalu/etc shippers, sorry. This story is Mira X Natsu. I've had it hinted throughout the interactions the two had and with it being revealed in the last chapter, so yeah. I hope you'll still give it a chance though. I personally prefer Gratsu but I am grown up enough to explore other shippings as well and am always pleasantly surprised.)_

 _Until Next Time!_


End file.
